Une Journée chez les Elric
by MoWa
Summary: Observons les Elric dans leur environnement naturel, au quotidien. Pour Ed comme pour Al, les choses sont loin d'être de tout repos... Se situe quelques années après Voyageur. Ed/Win, Al/OC, et un peu beaucoup d'enfants. Rating T au cas où.
1. 4h27

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonsoir les gens. En cette veille de jour férié, voici une nouvelle fic !_

_**W :** A noter qu'elle se passe dans le même univers que Voyageur, quelques années down the road. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoyy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

* * *

><p><em>4h27<em>

La nuit était sombre, malgré la présence de la lune et l'absence de nuages. Sur le ciel bleu nuit se découpait une silhouette imposante, dressée en haut d'un immeuble, un énorme couteau sur l'épaule. Une sorte de rire machiavélique résonnait sourdement dans le silence de la nuit.

N'importe qui d'un peu informé aurait immédiatement reconnu un ancien honorable citoyen devenu tueur en série avant de se faire transformer en boite de conserve vide, nommé Barry le Boucher. Lequel, après avoir ri comme il en avait l'habitude, se retrouva soudain à côté d'Edward, dans une ruelle anonyme de Centrale. D'un air menaçant, il se mit à déblatérer ses menaces habituelles, avant de proclamer que cette fois-ci, il allait changer sa technique pour massacrer les gens en employant une nouvelle arme.

Et, disant cela, il brandit un parapluie rose à fleurs.

Edward, ne voulant pas être découpé par le manche, s'enfuit, au comble de la terreur. L'instant d'après, Mustang était à côté de lui, et ce n'était plus Barry mais une Riza Hawkeye furieuse, qui tirait très mal, qui leur courait après. Laissant son supérieur à son triste sort, puisqu'il ne voulait pas se prendre une balle perdue, Edward transmuta une porte et se glissa derrière, prenant bien soin de la fermer pour que l'autre alchimiste ne puisse pas le suivre. Il attendit longuement, puis la porte se rouvrit, et il ressortit.

La campagne de Resembool était très belle, le soleil haut dans le ciel, et une légère brise faisait voler des fleurs. Edward se mit à marcher. Au sommet d'une colline, Winry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Se sentant fondre, il sourit en retour et tendit les bras vers elle... Pour recevoir sur la tête trois coups de clef à molette.

Toc toc toc.

Le doux paysage de Resembool réduit à néant, Edward eut le sentiment de s'écraser sur son lit en revenant à la réalité de sa chambre obscure. Il laissa échapper un grognement plaintif qui ressemblait davantage à celui d'un dinosaure que d'un humain, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de ce rêve – ledit rêve lui revint en mémoire – étrange. À ce moment-ci, on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

« Gzssè? » fit la voix endormie de Winry à côté de lui, tandis qu'elle redressait faiblement la tête de son oreiller – ou était-ce celui d'Edward ?

Ce dernier, plus réveillé qu'elle, réussit à mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble avec son génie indéniable : il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison que les enfants, donc par conséquent la seule personne pouvant toquer à la porte la nuit était un des enfants. Logique imparable.

Il s'assit péniblement sur le bord du lit, se dégageant avec peine des couvertures et se frotta les yeux tout en laissant échapper un baragouinage pâteux qui voulait dire : « Ne te dérange pas, je m'en occupe, rendors-toi, c'est mieux dans ton état. » Winry, qui n'était pas la femme d'Edward pour rien, comprit, opina légèrement du chef et entreprit de suivre son conseil immédiatement, tandis que son mari se levait et boitait à moitié jusqu'à la porte où les petits coups s'étaient de nouveau fait entendre. Curieusement, Edward perçut presque l'angoisse qui les motivait, plus forte en voyant que papa et maman n'étaient pas déjà là.

Plein de bonne volonté, ledit papa ouvrit silencieusement la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son plus jeune fils, Gaël, qui leva vers lui de grands yeux.

« Guèziya? demanda Edward au petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, » répondit-il, son élocution étrangement claire pour quelqu'un de levé si tôt. Le pouvoir du monde des rêves...

« Oh, » fit Edward en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et en réfrénant un bâillement._ Moi aussi, avec Mustang, même_, aurait-il bien ajouté. Mais, prenant plutôt la main de son fils pour le mener au salon, puisqu'il ne voulait pas déranger sa dulcinée, il continua, faisant un effort pour articuler et garder ses yeux engourdis ouverts : « Et qu'est-ce qui se passait, dans ce cauchemar ? »

Le gamin se roula en boule sur le canapé et se serra contre lui avant de répondre : « C'était les clefs à molette de maman.

- Mh ? fit Edward, que ce début de réponse intriguait.

- On était rentré à la maison, et maman, elle était pas là, et il y avait plein de clef à molettes partout, et elles étaient devenues méchantes, elles voulaient nous taper dessus.

- Oh, répondit Edward, se disant que jusque là, le cauchemar avait d'étranges allures de réalité – au moins pour lui.

- Elles étaient vivantes, parce qu'elles pouvaient bouger, et puis elles voulaient nous couper en morceaux pour nous manger, et on n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elles, et il y en avait partout. Y en avait même une qui avait des pointes, comme des dents, et je savais qu'elle allait me mordre.

- Mais ?

- Ben, je me suis réveillé.

- C'est bien, mon fils. »

Le petit garçon leva le visage vers lui, surpris par le ton solennel de son père – le seul qu'il avait pu employer pour dissimuler son amusement, de façon très limitée, certes. En réponse à son regard et à ses sourcils haussés, Edward sourit, puis se leva.

- Tu as réussi à te débarrasser d'elles, puisque tu t'es réveillé. Regarde, » il désigna le reste de la pièce, « il n'y en a plus. »

Son fils regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux, avant de revenir sur son père et d'arborer un petit sourire tout aussi hésitant que son hochement de tête.

« Reste ici, je vais te préparer un lait chaud. »

Même s'il avait toujours eu du mal à en boire dans son enfance, Edward mettait un point d'honneur à donner du lait à ses enfants, ayant fini par croire ce que tout le monde lui disait : le lait, ça aidait à grandir, ou alors ça rendait au moins les os solides, ce dont ses enfants avaient besoin puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'automail pour se prendre les coups à leur place.

Il avait laissé la lampe à côté du canapé allumée pour Gaël, pensant ainsi le rassurer. Cependant, à peine avait-il mis le lait dans une casserole sur le feu que le garçon se jeta dans la cuisine avec un cri et s'agrippa à ses jambes avec un regard effrayé.

« Y... y... y en a une, papa ! » gémit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Edward haussa un sourcil, puis regarda dans la direction indiquée par son fils : le salon. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, suivi du gamin qui refusait de lâcher sa jambe tout en se cachant derrière lui, puis inspecta la pièce silencieuse. Et en effet, sur la petite table où se trouvait l'annuaire, à côté du téléphone, se dressait un outil mécanique menaçant. Voyant que son fils était encore plus terrorisé que lui face à l'objet – Edward n'avait peur d'une clef à molette que dans certaines situations, quand elle était brandie par une femme blonde fort énervée tandis que son automail présentait quelques menus... dysfonctionnements – il décida de prendre la situation en main : avançant courageusement vers la bête aux aguets, sous le regard inquiet de Gaël qui était resté à la porte de la cuisine, il tendit la main, saisit le morceau de métal, l'examina d'un oeil critique. Il tourna la tête vers son fils qui, voyant cela, se cacha davantage derrière le mur en se faisant tout petit (ce qui n'était pas difficile pour un petit enfant de son âge), ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait se débarrasser de l'intrus. Et il y avait un moyen. Efficace et suicidaire. Mais comme Edward était aussi dévoué pour ses enfants qu'il l'avait été autrefois pour son frère, il était prêt à se sacrifier.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, jeta la clef à molette dans la campagne et la nuit, puis referma la fenêtre, avec les volets cette fois-ci.

Voilà, sa famille était sauve, même s'il allait mourir le lendemain matin.

L'instant d'après, il était enserré par les bras de son fils qui, au comble du soulagement, clama un « merci, papa ! » empli d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Edward le reconduisit à la cuisine où le lait s'était fait la malle pendant qu'il remplissait son devoir, maculant la cuisinière d'une écume blanche coriace, qu'il dut enlever avec force frottement. Pendant ce temps, Gaël dut se contenter d'un verre de lait froid sans chocolat dedans, ce qui ne sembla pas le contrarier.

Ce qui le contraria davantage, ce fut le moment où son père évoqua la possibilité ô combien horrible de retourner se coucher. Son regard terrorisé fut assez pour qu'Edward comprenne que, s'il avait terrassé l'ennemi, se débarrasser de sa peur serait bien plus dur. Il s'y attendait, ayant lui-même mis des années avant de repousser les craintes nées de son enfance mouvementée. Aussi opta-t-il pour la solution miracle.

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? »

Ce à quoi Gaël acquiesça vigoureusement avec un sourire éblouissant, courant presque s'installer sur le canapé, tandis que son père prenait un livre dans la bibliothèque – car par miracle, il faisait partie de quelques rares qui s'y trouvaient encore au lieu d'être en vadrouille quelque part dans la maison. Il choisit un ouvrage qu'il avait ramené d'un de ses voyages à Xing – une de ses destinations principales, étant donné que Mustang avait tendance à le coller du côté de l'ambassade, puisqu'un certain membre de la famille impériale prenait plaisir à piller sa cuisine dès que possible – qui contenait de nombreux contes plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Inutile de dire que c'était pour cette raison que ses enfants l'appréciaient autant. Il ouvrit le livre au hasard tandis que Gaël se collait contre lui.

Ils en étaient au moment où la princesse était enlevée par le dragon au soir du nouvel an suite à la trahison du sorcier impérial quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et une petite silhouette se découpa à l'entrée du salon, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Louise ? demanda Edward à sa fille, tout en songeant que les cauchemars étaient lourds pour venir en bataillon embêter tout le monde la nuit.

- Tu lui racontes une histoire ? fit-elle d'un ton pas du tout effrayé, mais plutôt enjoué et envieux. Je peux venir ? »

Question qui tue. La petite se sentirait flouée s'il la renvoyait à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, elle, et devait dormir. Gaël semblait être du même avis :

« Ah, non, t'as pas fait de cauchemar, toi ! T'as pas le droit.

- Ton frère a raison, » renchérit Edward tandis que la fillette laissait échapper un hoquet indigné.

Celle-ci croisa les bras, leva la tête et, du haut de ses presque quatre ans, déclara :

« Je m'en moque, si je retourne me coucher, je vais faire exprès d'avoir un cauchemar ! »

Edward sut qu'il était coincé, tout comme sa fille qui s'avança sans hésitation dans la pièce.

« C'est l'histoire où la princesse zigouille le dragon qui l'a enlevée avant de faire mourir le méchant sorcier en le lui donnant à manger ? » demanda-t-elle.

Même si les contes étaient étranges à la base, Edward avait également tendance à légèrement modifier le contenu en plus, surtout quand sa femme était dans le coin. En effet, Winry revendiquait depuis toute petite la capacité des jeunes demoiselles en détresse de se débrouiller seules face à l'adversité.

« Maiheu ! Dis pas la fin maintenant ! protesta Gaël avec fougue.

- Pardon, répondit sagement Louise en se blottissant de l'autre côté d'Edward. On oublie, » parce que quand on est gamin, on sait très bien oublier, même pour faire semblant. « On en est où ?

- Le dragon a enlevé la princesse.

- C'est la faute au méchant sorcier ? »

Gaël acquiesça. « Il va l'emmener dans la montagne noire.

- Oui ! Et ensuite il va la mettre dans le cachot tout en haut de la tour en haut de la montagne.

- Oui ! Et ensuite...

- Dites, vous êtes sûrs que vous avez besoin de moi ? » interrompit Edward, qui aurait tout de même bien aimé retourner au lit, puisqu'il s'était couché à peine trois heures auparavant, et voyait que ses enfants connaissaient suffisamment l'histoire pour que ça lui paraisse inutile de la lire.

Les protestations qui suivirent l'obligèrent à reprendre la lecture sous des regards et oreilles attentifs, et à dire adieu à son oreiller pour cette nuit-ci.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre (la journée ne fait que commencer, après tout ;) )<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	2. 7h00

_**Note de l'auteur M :** D: Shame on us ! On a oublié de poster ce chapitre-ci hier ! Empressons-nous de réparer cette erreur avant que trop de gens ne le remarquent..._

_**W :** Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A **Lolli :** Concernant Voyageur, cette fic-ci se situant dans le même univers à quelques années d'intervalle, tu peux considérer qu'elle en constitue la suite. En tout cas, on est contentes que ça te plaise. Concernant les histoires d'Ed, il faut tout de même se demander si elles ne sont pas elles-mêmes à l'origine d'un certain nombre de cauchemars. Il a tendance à se laisser emporter... _ Et ouaip, bien sûr que Winry a raison, non mais !_

_**M :** A **Matsuyama :** :D Espérons que la suite te plaira aussi. Et à **Sabine02 :** Contente que ça te plaise. Tu nous pardonnes même si la suite est un petit peu en retard, dis ? ^^_

_**W :** Mais assez bavardé. Voici le chapitre – du côté de chez Alphonse ! Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_- 7h00 -_

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna de façon tout à fait stridente et insupportable pour de pauvres tympans habitués au doux silence nocturne. Aussi Alphonse, parfaitement réveillé, s'empressa-t-il de l'éteindre avant de se lever, d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets pour aérer la chambre, de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et de descendre à la cuisine en un temps record, prêt à partir au travail après un bon petit déjeuner.<p>

Dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par les habituelles odeurs de thé et de café, de pain grillé et de confiture. Sa femme, qui mystérieusement était toujours levée et prête une demi-heure précisément avant que le réveil ne sonne même quand on changeait l'heure, était assise en tailleur sur sa chaise – ce que sa petite taille et sa souplesse lui permettaient – en train de lire le journal avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Ce jour-ci, en raison du froid peut-être, elle avait gardé détachée sa longue et abondante chevelure noire qui cascadait dans son dos pour s'arrêter au milieu des pieds de son siège. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sur la tempe pour lui dire bonjour, puis alla se servir une tasse de café.

À chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'immonde breuvage que son frère produisait chaque matin sans jamais réussir à s'améliorer, et bénissait le jour qui avait mis sa femme adorée et son habileté à préparer tout breuvage matinal nécessaire à un réveil correct sur sa route. Il vint d'ailleurs s'installer en face d'elle, s'efforçant de boire régulièrement au lieu de tomber dans une contemplation béate du spectacle assis de l'autre côté de la table, actuellement concentré sur les petits caractères, ce qui lui donnait une aura de... café, Alphonse, café. Boire.

L'observation du liquide brun sombre était beaucoup moins intéressante et plaisante. Mais il s'y restreignit.

Dès qu'elle eu terminé son thé et sa lecture, et ce avec une précision presque mécanique, sa femme se leva pour aller réveiller leurs deux enfants, à 7h30 pile, et sans même avoir à consulter l'horloge ni sa montre pour s'assurer d'être à l'heure. C'était à se demander pourquoi elle en avait une.

Alphonse resta dans la cuisiner à mettre le lait à chauffer et à faire griller des tartines, ce qui composait, avec un jus de fruit, le petit déjeuner indispensable à sa fille – et par conséquent à son fils. Laquelle fille se fit bientôt entendre sous la forme de petits pas au dessus de sa tête, puis dans l'escalier – tandis que, curieusement, sa femme demeurait entièrement inaudible. Sans doute encore une de ses techniques xinoises, parfois assez effrayantes.

La fillette, nommée Sarah, apparut dans la cuisine, à demi endormie et pourtant toute guillerette, se précipita pour s'accrocher à la jambe de son père pour lui dire bonjour, avant d'aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur afin d'y piocher la bouteille de jus de fruits de cette semaine – en l'occurrence, du jus de raisin – qu'elle ramena vers la table où les couverts, verres et bols attendaient dans la lumière du soleil levant de servir.

Sarah venait de remplir son verre quand arriva dans la pièce un petit garçon en pyjama bleu, traînant avec lui son doudou et son sommeil qui restait collé à lui et l'enveloppait comme une couette, renfrognant son visage. La lumière lui fit plisser les yeux qu'il frotta avec un gémissement.

Alphonse sentit son coeur fondre et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Antoine, fit-il en revenant avec lui vers la cuisinière où le lait commençait à fumer. Bien dormi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon de trois ans émit un grognement inarticulé fort semblable à ceux d'Edward quand il était dans le même état, mais avec une voix plus aiguë et mille fois plus mignonne, jugeait Alphonse.

« Et tu as fait un rêve ? »

Le lait était prêt, aussi Alphonse éteignit-il le gaz et amena-t-il la casserole vers la table, tenant Antoine contre lui de l'autre bras – et aidé pour le porter par la façon que le gamin avait de s'accrocher à lui. Il remplit les deux bols tandis que son fils hochait la tête, avant de dire de sa petite voix :

« Mais j'ai oublié. »

Connaissant le sentiment horripilant de presque se souvenir du contenu d'un rêve tout en le sentant lui filer entre les doigts, Alphonse n'insista pas, alla chercher les tartines de pain dorées et d'une rectitude absolue, qu'il entreprit de beurrer, pendant que Sarah ajoutait deux cuillerées de miel à son lait puis chapardait les deux dernières tranches pour les beurrer elle-même, car, du haut de ses neuf ans, elle voulait tout faire toute seule. Antoine, lui, préférait encore les tartines faites par son père, parce qu'elles étaient soi-disant meilleures, et buvait son lait nature – de quoi faire crisser les dents d'Edward à sept cent kilomètres à la ronde, et ricaner Sian qui y reconnaissait son influence xinoise.

Alphonse parcourut des yeux le journal laissé par cette dernière pendant que ses enfants mangeaient, mais son attention n'y était pas, comme d'habitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les deux gamins du coin de l'oeil, s'émerveillant une fois de plus de leur simple existence. Et il était leur père.

Agah.

S'ils avaient tous deux hérité des cheveux et yeux noirs de leur mère, l'ovale de leur visage promettait d'être fortement marqué du sceau des Elrics, ainsi que la ligne de sourcils de Sarah et de la courbe des lèvres d'Antoine. Ce mélange entre lui et son épouse, doucement équilibré, voilà qui suffisait à l'envoyer sur son petit nuage.

Mais il devait cependant garder les pieds sur terre et envoya ses enfants, réveillés par le simple fait d'avoir mangé – un autre trait indubitablement étiqueté Elric, puisque son épouse Sian était bel et bien réveillée avant d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit – s'habiller. En parlant du loup – ou plutôt de la louve, avec un magnifique pelage noir et un regard profond et envoûtant, une démarche souple et feutrée... non, non, Alphonse, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber en contemplation béate – sa femme donc, redescendit les escaliers, croisa les deux petits qui remontaient en hâte et leur donna un baiser à chacun pour la journée, fit un petit signe de la main à son époux qui la regardait passer avec un sourire, saisit son sac et ses clefs dans l'entrée en enfilant ses chaussures, ouvrit la porte et partit travailler.

Le bruit du battant se refermant sortit Alphonse de sa transe. À gestes vifs, il débarrassa la table, rangea ce qui se rangeait et nettoya ce qui se nettoyait, remit les chaises en place et remplit d'eau et de nourriture les innombrables gamelles des chats, qui occupaient tout un coin de la cuisine, qu'il avait souhaitée grande uniquement dans ce but.

Au moment précis où il fut servi, Jin apparut comme par enchantement, avançant de sa démarche nonchalante et précautionneuse de vieux chat assuré de son autorité. Il laissa Alphonse le caresser puis se dirigea droit vers sa gamelle, sans loucher un seul instant sur celle des autres.

Entendant les enfants prêts redescendre à grands bruits, susceptibles de réveiller l'ensemble de la communauté féline de la maison, son maître se redressa et s'apprêta à les conduire à l'école, avant de se rendre lui-même au travail.

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est cette Sian, vous pouvez aller voir du côté de notre fic "<em>Alliance à Distance"_, où elle apparaît pour la première fois. "_Voyageur"_ et "_Une Journée chez les Elrics"_ ne se passent pas tout à fait dans le même univers, mais il y a tout de même des similitudes, et on a préféré reprendre le personnage plutôt que de caser Al avec quelqu'un d'autre, juste parce qu'on aime notre OC (et qu'on n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec Mei-Chan). Vous trouverez également plus d'informations sur Jin-le-chat là-bas ^^_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour ce chapitre. À votre avis, comment se profile le matin chez Edward ? ;)_


	3. 7h56

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Ha ha, cette fois nous sommes à l'heure ! (ignore volontairement le fait que poster ce chapitre est une excellente excuse pour ne pas se remettre à travailler tout de suite)_

_**W :** Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. A **Sabine02** : Merci pour ton pardon :') Comme tu vois, on essaye de s'améliorer. On s'est bien amusées à décrire Alphonse en mode gaga. À **inukag9** : Oui, chez Alphonse tout est tellement réglé que même nous on trouve ça flippant, alors que c'est nous qui avons écrit tout ça xD Pour ce qui est de chez Edward, le chapitre qui vient est, à notre avis, révélateur ^^ Donc sans plus attendre, on vous laisse avec la suite. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>7h56<em>

* * *

><p>Après avoir entendu le réveil couiner non-stop depuis 7h30, Winry finit par se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et rassembla suffisamment de courage pour se redresser et regarder du côté de son mari, à qui la sonnerie était destinée. D'ordinaire, lui si paresseux se levait comme un ressort et s'empressait d'éteindre la machine infernale pour ne pas trop déranger sa femme, dont l'emploi du temps n'était pas aussi exigeant que le sien.<p>

Mais voilà, ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas de mari à côté d'elle pour préserver ses heures de sommeil. C'était ce qui clochait.

Retraçant les événements de la nuit, elle conclut que son époux devait n'avoir pas voulu la redéranger et s'était exilé sur le canapé – il semblait ne pas savoir encore qu'elle pouvait continuer de dormir même si un train passait à côté d'elle à toute vapeur – ou bien avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas se recoucher, dans un de ces élans de masochisme qui le caractérisaient parfois.

Faisant elle-même cesser le braillement continu d'un coup de main expert, elle hésita une seconde ou deux avant de décider de se lever à son tour, sachant que si elle cherchait à se rendormir maintenant, elle serait nase jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Or, elle avait besoin d'être alerte pour les clients avec qui elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui, ainsi que pour les imprévus. Aussi commença-t-elle par s'asseoir avant de se dresser lentement sur ses deux jambes, sentant le poids de son ventre devant elle. Ça gigotait ferme, là-dedans.

Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours ou de semaines avant que la petite boule d'énergie ne se décide à sortir et ne vienne ajouter son grain de sel dans la vie chaotique de leur ''petite'' famille. Malgré cela, comme une grande partie de son travail s'effectuait chez elle et en position assise, elle avait refusé d'arrêter de travailler, malgré les inquiétudes de son mari. Elle avait simplement accepté de renoncer à se déplacer chez les gens en panne de cuisinière ou de lavabo pour les trois derniers mois, et elle trouvait alors que c'était déjà beaucoup. Plus maintenant, s'avouait-elle tandis qu'elle descendait avec précaution l'escalier, sa main fermement accrochée à la rampe. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une chute stupide.

Passant devant le salon, elle entraperçut un tableau charmant, celui de son époux endormi sur le canapé avec deux de leurs enfants blottis contre lui : Gaël à son côté et Louise avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans les déranger, elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine où elle mit en route la machine à café, puis sortit une tasse d'un placard. En se retournant, elle vit l'horloge, qui indiquait huit heures moins une.

Et elle réalisa soudain.

En écho à sa pensée, un hurlement – ressemblant fort à un juron – se fit entendre, en provenance du salon, où Edward avait dû percevoir les bruits de pas de sa femme à travers le lourd rideau de sommeil qui abrutissait son esprit et s'était réveillé. L'instant d'après, elle l'entendait atteindre le sommet de l'escalier – qui par miracle ne s'était pas écroulé – en un vacarme du diable. Pour sa part, elle se rendit au salon où ses deux enfants encore à moitié endormis clignaient des yeux comme des chouettes, complètement désorientés. C'était compréhensible.

Décidant de s'occuper d'eux tandis qu'Edward se chargeait de Tristan et Alain – à ce moment précis, elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte de leur chambre avec un « Debout là-dedans ! On part dans cinq minutes ! On se dépêche ! » fracassant – elle les prit par la main pour pourvoir au plus important : les faire s'habiller.

Dans le pauvre escalier, ils croisèrent son cher et tendre qui franchit les marches en presque un seul bond pour s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Elle passa ensuite devant la chambre d'Alain et Tristan où les bruits d'une activité intense se faisait entendre, entrecoupés de râlements sur la façon que papa avait de les réveiller n'importe comment. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer le désordre qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en cherchant leurs vêtements.

La chambre de Gaël et Louise était plus rangée, seuls les draps jouaient à l'anarchie – alors qu'aucune des deux n'avait passé la nuit entière dans son lit – et quelques jouets à peine traînaient, comme d'habitude. En un clin d'oeil, elle avait rassemblé les affaires du jour et aidait Gaël à enfiler les siennes, tandis que Louise se débrouillait seule, pour une fois sans aucun accroc, comme si elle percevait le sérieux de la situation et savait que ce n'était pas le jour pour s'emmêler les cheveux dans la manche de son t-shirt. La jupe et les chaussettes ne posèrent aucun problème non plus, et elle se fit elle-même ses deux couettes toute seule tandis que Winry terminait de régler les sangles de la salopette de Gaël. Les cheveux courts de ce dernier reçurent à peine un coup de brosse et l'on ressortit s'occuper des chaussures.

Dans le couloir, Alain passa en courant, poursuivant un Tristan galopant en réclamant la brosse à cheveux, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une chaussure aux pieds. Il s'arrêta un instant en haut de l'escalier pour enfiler la deuxième avant de s'élancer avec un rugissement. Winry laissa Louise les suivre en vitesse, ce en quoi Gaël l'imita, tandis qu'elle-même descendait plus lentement après avoir pris une chemise d'Edward dans leur chambre, se disant que c'était encore moins le moment de tomber.

En bas régnait un joyeux désordre incroyablement bruyant dans l'entrée. Tristan avait récupéré la brosse et se coiffait avec suffisamment de vigueur pour s'arracher les cheveux. Alain se battait avec sa chaussure gauche dans laquelle son pied refusait de rentrer, tandis que Louise, déjà entièrement chaussée, le faisait bisquer – voyant qu'elle s'était si bien débrouillée toute seule, Winry se demanda pourquoi, en temps normal, c'était tout une histoire pour la préparer. Gaël, qui ne trouvait pas ses chaussures, était en bonne voie pour se mettre à pleurer.

Arrivant tel le justicier Mustang – et oui, il y avait des gens pour écrire une série pareille, que le ''héros'' devait sponsoriser en cachette, ce n'était pas possible autrement – Winry piocha dans le tas la paire de son petit dernier – qui bientôt serait avant-dernier – et les lui mit en hâte avec adresse.

Arriva alors Edward, qui bondit dans ses bottes – par chance, il dormait dans un pantalon avec lequel il pouvait sortir, vieille habitude tirée de ses pérégrinations – distribua deux tartines tordues à chacun des bambins surexcités, attrapa au vol la chemise que sa femme lui tendait par dessus les têtes blondes, s'assura que l'ensemble des dites têtes blondes avaient leur cartable, puis hissa le dernier, qui était plus lent à cause de ses plus petites jambes, sur ses épaules, avant de donner le signal du départ.

« Compagnie, marche ! » lança-t-il. Et il fut le premier à ne pas suivre son propre ordre, puisqu'il partit en courant, Gaël accroché précairement d'une main à ses cheveux, l'autre tenant ses bien-aimées tartines.

Les autres suivirent avec des cris de pirates se lançant à l'abordage, parfois avec une demi tranche de pain dans la bouche comme Tristan et Louise – Alain ayant déjà englouti les siennes – ce qui rendait leur cri d'autant plus inarticulé.

Une fois l'ouragan parti, Winry soupira et regarda le paysage désolé autour d'elle. Elle redressa le porte manteau et y accrocha les vêtements qui étaient tombés, ramassa la brosse que Tristan avait envoyé valdinguer pour la mettre sur la table qui recevait le courrier qu'on venait de chercher à la boîte, avant d'aller consulter l'horloge de la cuisine.

Les préparatifs avaient duré quatre minutes et une vingtaine de secondes. Nouveau record.

Elle ferma par contre les yeux sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la table durant la préparation éclair des tartines, ne manquant tout de même pas de remarquer un pot de confiture qui avait été plein entièrement vidé de son contenu. Tournant le dos à ce carnage informe, elle entreprit de faire le tour des chambres à la recherche de ce que les enfants n'avaient pas manqué d'oublier.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review : )_


	4. 8h49

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Yo. Avec un jour de retard, voici le chapitre suivant. Désolé, il est très court..._

_**W :** à inukag9 : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, du côté d'Edward, c'est loin d'être de tout repos, mais en même temps, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer comme ça. En espérant que tu ne nous en voudra pas pour la brièveté du chapitre... Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_8h49_

* * *

><p>Alphonse franchit les portes de l'hôpital où il travaillait le matin, tout comme son épouse.<p>

Ses deux enfants étaient arrivés à bon port bien à l'heure. Il avait cependant été surpris de ne pas voir Gaël se jeter sur Antoine dès qu'ils eurent franchi le portail de la maternelle, comme c'était habituellement le cas.

En effet, pour des raisons de placement, les deux familles Elric envoyaient leurs enfants à la même maternelle, tandis que les primaires différaient. Alphonse habitait au centre de la petite ville qu'était devenue Resembool au fil d'un développement incroyablement rapide – à l'instar de tous les lieux graciés par la présence d'une gare lors du bond économique exécuté par le pays – tandis qu'Edward et Winry se trouvaient encore dans la campagne périphérique, puisqu'ils avaient choisi de rester dans la maison de famille des Rockbells. La position de la maternelle leur convenait à tous deux, mais Alphonse avait favorisé la primaire à l'est du centre, plus proche de son lieu de travail et de leur maison.

Mais après tout, c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Avec plus de trois Elrics scolarisés en même temps, sans doute le bâtiment ne serait-il plus debout, surtout avec la rivalité qui régnait entre les cousins Tristan et Sarah, chacun voulant prouver que son papa était le meilleur. C'était flatteur, mais générateur d'un bien grand nombre de catastrophes.

Gaël et Antoine, à l'inverse, s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et semblaient plus frères que cousins, malgré leurs différences physiques. Leur union faisait leur force face à l'adversité de la maternelle, et les catastrophes survenaient seulement lorsqu'on tentait de les séparer.

C'était pourquoi Alphonse était légèrement inquiet de ne pas avoir vu son neveu en amenant son fils.

Cependant, une fois sur son lieu de travail, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, puisqu'il devait avoir toute son attention portée sur ses patients. La réceptionniste le salua avec son habituel sourire, l'informant brièvement des éléments les plus importants, puis il alla enfiler sa blouse de médecin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rendre visite à beaucoup de ses patients – une petite fille avec une fracture à la jambe gauche, bavarde comme une pie, un adolescent chanceux qui avait moins souffert que son vélo dans un accident de voiture, un vieil homme à l'esprit acéré impatient de pouvoir sortir de son lit... - avant qu'on ne lui annonce que sa femme, au bloc opératoire, avait besoin d'un autre connaisseur en alchimie médicale pour l'assister au cours de son opération.

Alphonse soupira. La journée commençait.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	5. 9h07

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Vélo boulot dodo. Ou comment rater le coche quand il s'agit de poster le chapitre suivant. Mais nous voici de retour pour réparer cette erreur._

_**W :** Merci à inukag9 et Sabine02 pour leurs commentaires. En espérant que les déboires d'ordinateurs ne continuent pas trop longtemps et que la suivre vous plaira... Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_9h07_

* * *

><p>« Il ne devrait plus tarder, » disait Winry au téléphone, quand Edward revint en trombe dans la maison, portant devant lui un paquet visiblement lourd qui manqua de trouer le plancher en atterrissant. « Ah, tenez, justement, le voilà. »<p>

« Je suis passé par la poste pour récupérer ton courrier recommandé, » fit Edward, essoufflé, avant d'émettre un son interrogateur et de saisir le combiné que sa femme lui tendait.

Celle-ci alla examiner son paquet – heureusement qu'ils connaissaient Edward, à la poste, elle n'était plus capable d'aller chercher ça toute seule – qui contenait les vis et autres éléments mécaniques qu'elle avait commandés dernièrement, dont une clef de douze puisque la sienne, après avoir fidèlement servi sa grand-mère Pinako puis elle-même pendant des années et s'être prise d'affection pour le crâne d'un certain Edward Elric, avait rendu l'âme en se brisant purement et simplement, un jour qu'elle resserrait un écrou.

Inutile de dire que les adieux et les funérailles avaient été déchirants, même si magnifiquement orchestrés par ses quatre enfants, qui lui avaient fait l'insigne honneur de l'enterrer tout près de la cachette de leur trésor, non loin de l'ancienne maison maintenant brûlée des Elrics. Bien entendu, Winry avait d'autres clefs de douze, mais en nombre impair, et s'il y avait une chose que lui avait appris sa grand-mère, c'était qu'on retrouvait toujours plus facilement les outils quand on les avait en nombre pair. Winry avait put constater que c'était vrai, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une clef de douze depuis l'incident tragique, et tout particulièrement ce matin. Elle était pourtant certaine d'en avoir laissé une bien en évidence près du téléphone.

Téléphone avec lequel était en train de se disputer Edward, employant un vocabulaire fort fleuri.

Les fragments qu'elle saisit lui firent comprendre que son époux devait justifier le fait de ne pas être encore au boulot – il allait maintenant à la caserne qui avait été installée depuis quelques années déjà par l'armée pour faire ses papiers et gérer une petite équipe qui aidait au développement harmonieux de la ville – où on attendait qu'il fût depuis quelque temps, comme le lui indiqueraient sans doute ses subordonnés dès son arrivée. Edward se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Mustang, de son bureau de Centrale, semblait ne pas vouloir attendre pour discuter un certain dossier qui semblait urgent. Résultat, beaucoup de bruit pour retarder encore plus le moment où ledit dossier pourrait être abordé.

Prenant les choses en main, Winry se saisit du combiné et dit : « Il vous rappellera quand il sera là où vous voulez qu'il soit, » interrompant une des interminables tirades de Mustang, puis raccrocha net. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son époux.

« Toi, tu vas travailler. Tu as laissé ta mallette dans ton bureau. N'oublie rien, surtout. Et passe par la maternelle, Louise a oublié sa trousse et Gaël son cahier, » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant les objets concernés.

« Mais... » fit Edward en tournant la tête vers la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas laisser les débris du matin en plan. Comme c'était attentionné !

« Je m'occupe du bordel de ce matin. Par contre, tu feras tout ce soir. Allez, au boulot, et plus vite que ça ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi non plus ! » Elle pointa la porte d'un air autoritaire.

« Mais, » répéta Edward, qui pourtant obtempéra – peut-être à cause de la clef à molette tout neuve qu'elle avait à la main, l'ayant sortie de son emballage – et fonça dans son étude pour rassembler ses papiers en hâte.

Peu après, Winry, qui était passée par la cuisine, sa clef à molette toujours à la main et ses yeux abasourdis par un spectacle encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé – elle avait soigneusement évité cette zone dans ses déplacements – l'entendit revenir dans l'autre sens et s'empresser de sortir avec un cri inarticulé qui devait être un mélange d' ''au revoir'' et de ''bonne journée''. Puis elle l'entrevit, courant le long du petit chemin, les cheveux en bataille, en train d'enfiler sa veste non réglementaire.

Mais à ce moment-ci, elle aperçut autre chose non loin du chemin. Sa grand-mère ne s'était vraiment pas trompée. Un nombre pair faisait des miracles. Au milieu de l'herbe se dressait la clef de douze qu'elle avait cherchée plus tôt, enfoncée dans le sol comme si on l'y avait plantée.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)_


	6. 10h27

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** L'une de nos scènes préférées. ^^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaira aussi, même si elle est courte._

_**W :** Merci à **inukag9** pour ton commentaire. En effet, Ed n'en est plus à ça près question retard, mais la longueur des râleries de Mustang augmente de façon exponentielle à chaque seconde qui passe. C'est ça le hic. En attendant, voici le chapitre, enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_10h27_

* * *

><p>Antoine était un justicier. Un aventurier au service de l'ordre et du bien. Un héros fort qui n'avait peur de rien.<p>

Avec prudence, il arpentait l'espace de la cour de récréation, scrutant les visages autour de lui, les mains jointes pour assurer sa poigne sur son pistolet.

Il fallait être discret. Personne autour de lui ne se doutait de sa véritable identité. Et personne ne soupçonnait qu'un dangereux bandit, recherché de tous, se cachait également parmi eux, profitant de leur nombre pour disparaître dans la foule.

Antoine avisa un banc non loin, parfait pour être à couvert, voir sans être vu, attaquer sans être blessé. Il se rendit furtivement jusqu'à cette cachette propice... pour tomber sur son pire ennemi de toujours – Gaël était toujours le bandit, toujours – qui avait eu exactement la même idée que lui ! Il prit aussitôt une pause défensive et vit son adversaire faire de même.

Une fusillade sanglante aurait suivi si une voix familière n'avait pas frappé leurs oreilles.

Sur-le-champ transformés en espions, après un coup d'oeil qui les mit d'accord, il se risquèrent à regarder de l'autre côté du banc.

Louise se dressait là, avec une de ses copines à ses côtés, leur tournant à moitié le dos. En face d'elle, un garçon, peut-être de sa classe, se moquait d'elle parce qu'il avait remarqué que ses chaussettes n'étaient pas assorties, séquelle de la panique du matin même. En effet, le haut de l'une était cerclé de bleu marine, celui de l'autre de jaune pâle, presque blanc.

Louise faisait face avec hauteur, affirmant que seuls les idiots perdaient du temps à se pomponner le matin alors qu'il y avait bien plus important à faire – être à l'heure à l'école, cette fois-ci. Elle répondit de même, avec autant de fierté, quand il s'attaqua à ses couettes, qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à fixer à la même hauteur. Elle avait réussi à les faire elle-même, elle n'allait pas les défaire !

Mais le garçon, que rien ne semblait décourager, avait l'air de vouloir absolument la faire pleurer, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt : elle était une Elric. Chez les Elric, on ne fondait pas en larmes à cause d'un crétin. Le crétin du jour fit l'erreur, qu'il pensait judicieuse, de s'attaquer à son père, qu'il avait entraperçut plus tôt quand Edward avait remis la trousse de Louise à la maîtresse à la porte de la classe. Il dit que les cheveux mal coiffés devaient être de famille, parce que son père ressemblait plus à un ''évoupantail'' qu'à autre chose.

Le sang de Louise ne fit qu'un tour.

Non seulement il avait la lâcheté de s'attaquer à son papa quand ce dernier n'était pas là pour l'écraser, mais en plus, il employait des mots qu'il ne connaissait même pas et était trop nul pour prononcer correctement.

Bref, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ni une, ni deux, elle lui balança son poing dans la figure sans une once d'hésitation.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, quand on eut séparé les deux combattants – ou plutôt arraché le garçon aux griffes furieuses de la fillette qu'il avait insultée et qui refusa de s'excuser, convaincue d'être dans son bon droit - les deux espions Antoine et Gaël se concertèrent. Ils tombèrent rapidement d'accord : Louise était une agent secrète super balèze, mais elle prenait trop de risques concernant sa couverture. Elle pouvait être découverte. Il faudrait la prévenir.<p>

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie annonça la fin de la récréation.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)_


	7. 10h49

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Yo gens. L'été est là, et M bosse toujours. C'est ça de faire une année à l'étranger (pleure)_

_**W :** Sur une note moins geignarde, merci à **Inukag9** pour ta review. Je sais pas pourquoi, ton comm' nous a fait brièvement imaginer Louise en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat – ce qui donnerait Ed en pire. Man dieu. En attendant, elle est toujours un peu jeune et la journée continue. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_10h49_

* * *

><p>Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans la maison – surtout la cuisine – et transporté son matériel neuf dans son atelier, Winry put ouvrir boutique juste à temps pour accueillir son premier client, un vieil homme désespéré non pas par un problème avec son automail, mais par ceux de sa radio, à laquelle il semblait tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.<p>

L'engin devait avoir l'âge de l'invention de cet appareil et Winry savait que le réparer sans tout changer serait délicat, mais ce vieil homme semblait y être tellement attaché – au point de prendre rendez-vous – qu'elle prit la résolution de faire de son mieux. Par chance, les engins que sa grand-mère lui avait donnés à démonter et remonter comme entraînement et jeu dans sa petit enfance ne différaient pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas empirer les choses. Elle repéra vite ce qui clochait.

L'homme assistait à l'opération, assis sur une chaise, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, semblable à un homme dont la femme est en train d'accoucher : mort de peur et se sentant à juste titre complètement impuissant.

Au moment où Winry s'était – péniblement – levée pour aller chercher des fils électriques – certains dans la radio devaient avoir plus de cinquante ans, pas étonnant qu'ils ne marchassent plus – le téléphone sonna. Avec un soupir mêlé avec un grognement, elle laissa un instant son client angoissé et le pauvre appareil aux entrailles ouvertes étalées sur la table pour faire taire cette sonnerie.

« Rockbell automail, j'écoute, répondit-elle par automatisme, d'autant plus profondément ancré qu'il y avait une rime, trouvait-elle.

- Allô, madame Elric ? fit une voix légèrement pincée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui ?

- Ici madame Stenfeld, la sous-directrice de l'école maternelle.

- Oui ? répéta Winry, se doutant qu'ils ne l'appelaient pas pour lui demander de réparer le toboggan de la cour de récréation.

- C'est au sujet de votre fille. »

_Oh non, encore_, songea Winry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

- Louise semble considérer que tout différend ne se règle qu'à coups de poings. »

Que répondre à cela ? ''Oh, elle a hérité ça de son père, à qui cela a toujours réussi'' ? Sans doute pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda-t-elle, car on n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Un camarade s'en est verbalement pris à votre fille à propos de ses vêtements et de sa coiffure. En réponse, il a reçu une bosse et deux bleus sur le visage, l'un sur la mâchoire, l'autre sur la pommette. »

Bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à sa fille. Winry savait que, s'il s'était agi d'elle au même âge, son adversaire aurait fini dans les pommes, peut-être même à l'hôpital, grâce à la clef à molette qu'elle avait dans son cartable.

« C'est la troisième fois que ce genre d'incidents se produit, madame, continuait la sous-directrice, voyant que Winry ne répondait rien.

- C'est possible, répondit Winry, qu'une telle chose n'étonnerait pas.

- Ça ne peut plus continuer.

- Je considère que les insultes que peut recevoir ma fille concernant sa façon d'être ne peuvent pas continuer non plus, madame, fit-elle d'un ton tout aussi ferme.

- Nous avons pris rendez-vous avec les parents du petit Matthéo dans ce but, madame. »

Il y avait trop de ''madame'' dans cette conversation pour qu'on la perçoive autrement que polaire.

« Je comprends, madame. Mais je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai une boutique de mécanique à tenir et que j'en suis à la fin de mon neuvième mois de grossesse. Adressez-vous à mon mari pour ce genre de choses. »

Ils les avaient prévenus, pourtant !

« C'est ce que nous avons tenté de faire, madame, mais sa ligne sonne sans cesse occupée.

- Vous savez comme moi que mon mari est une personne très prise, en lien permanent avec Centrale.

- Oui, madame, mais...

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'étais en plein milieu d'une opération. Je ne tiens pas à laisser les circuits de mon client à l'air plus longtemps. Vous n'avez qu'à être persévérants avec mon mari. Sinon, c'est que la raison pour laquelle vous l'appelez est insuffisante. Pour ma part, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Son ton prenait les accents polaires xinois empruntés à sa belle-soeur. L'effet fut immédiat.

« Je vois, madame. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangée dans votre travail, madame. Au revoir, madame. »

La pauvre madame Stenfeld devait penser qu'elle avait laissé son client avec la moitié des nerfs en cours de connexion, à mi-chemin entre l'inconscience et la souffrance insupportable.

Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité, songea-t-elle en voyant la pâleur du petit vieux, toujours vissé sur sa chaise. Il leva vers elle un regard larmoyant. En réponse, elle lui sourit de façon rassurante, s'excusa pour cette attente, et se remit au travail avec une énergie renouvelée.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ;)<em>


	8. 12h15

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Yo gens. Avec un jour de retard, voici le chapitre. Attention, comme on part à l'autre bout du monde, ceci est le dernier chapitre qu'on va poster avant un bon mois. Mais il est plus long que les précédents, juste pour nous faire pardonner._

_**W :** Et merci à tout le monde qui lit et laisse des reviews ! A **inukag9** : Ouais, je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle Mustang est vraiment content qu'Ed soit en vie, c'est parce que comme ça, ses enfants n'ont pas idée de faire joujou avec la transmutation humaine et de devenir alchimistes d'Etat à 10 ans pour faire ce que tu as décrit. Comme quoi... A **Matsuyama** : :D Cool ! Parce que nous, on aime bien Winry (celle du manga, celle du premier anime est, nous l'avouons, relativement chiante), donc contentes de savoir qu'on peut la rendre sympathique ^^ A **Sabine02**: Merci d'avoir laissé une review même pour les chapitres que tu as manqué. Au moins, comme ça, tu as eu l'équivalent d'un seul long chapitre, yay ! Contentes de savoir que tu approuves 1) les techniques de défense de Louise, 2) la réaction de Winry._

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_12h15_

* * *

><p>Le réfectoire de l'hôpital était animé par son habituel brouhaha de conversations diverses, de roulements de chariots, de raclements de chaises, de tintements de couverts, de pas plus ou moins pressés. Comme à leur habitude, Alphonse et son épouse mangeaient à la même table que leurs patients, et non dans la pièce réservée au personnel, laquelle s'était vue en partie délaissée sous leur influence.<p>

Selon les jours, lesdits patients étaient des enfants qui se laissaient passionner par des histoires venues de Xing que Sian pouvait leur raconter à l'infini, des personnes angoissées par leur opération imminente qu'il fallait rassurer, des moulins à parole qu'il fallait écouter avec un air intéressé et sincère, etc.

Cette fois-ci, Sian était en pleine conversation avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui tenait absolument à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'on devait lui expliquer un certain nombre de choses, à savoir le fonctionnement normal du système et ce qui provoquait le dysfonctionnement, puis ce qu'ils allaient faire pour tenter de tout remettre en ordre. Le tout en étant parfaitement claire et en n'inquiétant pas la patiente passionnée. Le peu d'enseignement que Sian avait pratiqué semblait grandement utile.

Alphonse, de son côté, devait répondre aux questions de deux gamins effarés qui avaient fait le lien entre son nom et celui d'un autre mec vachement connu, surtout à Resembool.

Oui, il connaissait ce type.

Non, il n'était pas son père, il était un peu jeune.

Oui, il était son frère.

Oui, celui dans l'armure dans les aventures.

Non, ce n'était pas lourd.

Oui, il ne la mettait pas au travail parce que ce n'était pas pratique.

Oui, c'était pratique quand il devait taper les méchants.

Non, elle n'était pas aussi là pour servir de paratonnerre pendant l'orage.

Oui, il la gardait pour manger.

Non, il ne la nettoyait pas avec du détergeant parfum fraise, mais avec de l'huile.

Oui, c'était fun de faire deux mètres de haut avec.

Oui, il lui arrivait de cacher des choses à l'intérieur. Non, pas au point d'être serré et d'avoir du mal à bouger.

Oui, parfois, c'étaient des chats.

Non, il ne les élevait pas pour en faire des super-félins qui zigouillaient les méchants à sa place.

Oui, c'était plutôt son frère qui tapait les méchants.

Oui, il utilisait l'alchimie pour ça.

Oui, il en faisait sans cercle de transmutation.

Oui, lui aussi, il était capable de faire pareil.

Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il étaient des mutants.

Oui, ils avaient étudié longtemps.

Non, il n'allait pas changer la couleur blanche des murs pour leur faire une démonstration.

Oui, il savait faire beaucoup de choses avec l'alchimie.

Oui, son frère était devenu alchimiste d'État à douze ans.

Non, il ne connaissait pas le justicier Mustang, seulement un ex-colonel – maintenant promu – du même nom.

Oui, celui qui savait utiliser l'alchimie des flammes.

Non, il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs et courts parce qu'il les brûlait sans arrêt (quand Edward avait-il lancé cette rumeur ?).

Non, lui même ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement l'alchimie des flammes, il ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence, où une cautérisation était plus sûre.

Non, il ne faisait pas ça tout seul, il avait l'aide de sa femme.

Oui, elle connaissait de l'alchimie, mais purement médicale.

Non, il n'allait pas les laisser s'ouvrir le poignet pour leur montrer comment il faisait pour soigner.

Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils se fassent mal, c'était pour les protéger des baffes qu'ils recevraient sans doute de la part de Sian.

Oui, c'était le nom de sa femme.

Non, il ne mentait pas, elle tapait vraiment.

Oui, il avait déjà testé.

Oui, ça faisait mal, quoique pas autant que quand son maître l'envoyait voler au loin.

Non, son maître n'était pas un tas de muscles barbu et grognon.

Oui, elle savait faire de l'alchimie.

Oui, c'était aussi sans cercle de transmutation.

Non, il n'allait pas l'utiliser pour rendre leur nourriture meilleure.

Si, il était sympa, il savait juste que rien ne pouvait améliorer le goût des plats de l'hôpital.

Oui, il avait déjà essayé, sous les supplications de son frère.

Oui, son frère était plus petit que lui.

Oui, il tapait les gens qui le faisaient remarquer.

Non, il n'avait encore tué personne pour ça.

Non, il ne pouvaient pas le changer avec l'alchimie.

Non, il n'allait pas réparer leurs chaises s'ils les cassaient.

Oui, il savait quand même comment faire.

Mais alors, pourquoi il ne voulait pas ?

« Docteur Elric ? »

Alphonse quitta des yeux les deux gamins au regard suppliant – si semblable à celui d'un chat seul et triste sous la pluie, il savait qu'il allait craquer s'ils continuaient comme ça. Près d'eux se tenait une infirmière.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, » fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux qui assurait qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait pour les patients. « Mais c'est l'heure de l'examen pour ces deux-là, » ajouta-t-elle en dirigeant son doux sourire vers les deux enfants.

Ils protestèrent d'abord, puis cédèrent et la suivirent, laissant un Alphonse soulagé. Il l'avait échappé belle, sachant qu'il aurait fini vaincu par ce regard chez les deux gamins. S'il commençait à montrer son alchimie pour le plaisir des patients, tout était fichu, il n'en verrait plus la fin. Ce genre de démonstrations publiques était pour Edward, pas pour lui. Il était un médecin-vétérinaire sérieux. Même les infirmières le reconnaissaient et le soutenaient, ça se voyait dans leur sourire...

« Elle a un beau sourire, cette infirmière, c'est ça ? » fit une voix derrière lui, répondant à sa pensée.

Toujours plongé dans son soulagement et inconscient du danger qui guettait derrière lui, Alphonse hocha la tête. Puis reconnut la voix et se retourna soudainement, livide. Il était un homme mort.

Juste derrière sa chaise se dressait son épouse Sian, le menton levé, le regard suspicieux, les bras croisés. La posture signifiant tu-vas-déguster-mon-coco-et-ce-sans-même-que-j'aie-à-bouger-le-petit-doigt. Trop honnête pour sortir un compliment supérieur à son intention tout droit sorti d'un paquet cadeau rose bonbon en vente dans tous les supermarchés – c'était une des plus viles techniques de Mustang, qui d'ailleurs ne marchait pas ici, la mâchoire d'Alphonse s'en souvenait pour s'être pris un coup de pied après avoir dévié du droit chemin et essayé – il demeura aphone, se demandant quel serait son châtiment.

Sian le toisa un long moment avec froideur, puis consulta sa montre et annonça d'un ton neutre – pour les xinois, polaire à l'échelle amestrienne – qu'elle se rendait à on cabinet pour l'après-midi, avant de se détourner. Pas de sourire pour le rassurer, pas de baiser pour lui dire qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, pas un petit signe de la main pour lui permettre de survivre seul au cours de ses consultations vétérinaires, où aucun membre de sa famille n'était près de lui, pas même un coup d'oeil de ces deux yeux noirs pour lui assurer une dernière goulée d'affection vitale avant la longue – interminable – période qui le séparait du soir.

Rien ! Elle le laissa là, tout seul, comme un pauvre chat qu'on prive de sa dose de croquettes et de caresses du jour.

Mais il n'avait rien fait ! Il n'en avait rien à faire, de cette infirmière et de son joli sourire ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, Sian, sa petite épouse chérie, qui comptait pour lui. Que jamais il ne regarderait qui que ce soit d'autre avec ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce qu'il avait quand il la regardait elle. Que sans elle, il n'était plus rien, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, comme Winry sans clef à molette, comme Edward sans alchimie – ou sans ses trente-huit enfants -, comme Armstrong sans ses étoiles, comme Mustang sous la pluie. Que ce n'était pas un petit incident de ce genre qui devait tout foutre en l'air. Qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni la rendre furieuse, ni la faire partir comme ça.

Que, bordel, il devait vraiment être en train de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie à rester là comme un con, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

À ce moment-ci, Alphonse Elric, docteur respecté de son état, se leva et, en contradiction avec tous les règlements, se précipita en courant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Il rattrapa sa femme devant les portes, en haut des marches. Incapable de parler, il l'arrêta en passant ses bras autour d'elle et en l'amenant contre lui. La sentant se retourner et devinant le coup de poing qui venait, il débita sans réfléchir :

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Oui, cette infirmière avait un joli sourire, mais je m'en moque, de son sourire ! Je t'aime ! Je suis désolé, et je t'aime ! Je suis un imbécile, je t'aime comme un fou, et c'est de ton sourire que j'ai besoin, et je sens que si tu ne me souris plus jamais, je vais tomber raide ! Je... »

Ce ne fut pas un coup de poing qui atterrit sur son visage, mais un petit doigt qui le réduisit au silence en se posant doucement sur ses lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Alphonse ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'effet de l'appréhension et les baissa... pour basculer quand il rencontra deux orbes noirs pas fâchées du tout, mais plutôt rieuses. Sian lui sourit – lui sourit !

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais... »

L'écho d'un rire était dans sa voix également. Elle plaisantait ! Elle était partie, mais ce n'était pas sérieux !

Trop soulagé pour même songer à se mettre en colère – après tout, il était entièrement fautif, il aurait mérité ce coup de poing, il était un mari indigne, il... - Alphonse lui fit un grand sourire bêta. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise. Comprenant le message, il se pencha, et elle l'embrassa.

Tout dans sa tête devint blanc.

Quand il revint sur terre, elle avait enfoui sa tête contre lui et il pouvait la serrer dans ses bas comme il voulait. Ce qu'il fit avec un sourire devenu complètement gaga, sans voir les regards amusés tout autour d'eux des gens pour qui ce genre de scène était assez familier.

Finalement, Sian se dégagea et lui conseilla de ne pas tarder non plus, car son premier rendez-vous à son cabinet était tôt dans l'après-midi. Il acquiesça tandis que le monde autour de lui reprenait des couleurs normales – moins rosées – et qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de nouveau. Puis elle sembla se raviser, revint vers lui et tira sur sa manche, ce qui le fit se pencher sur le côté. Se mettant de nouveau sur le bout de ses chaussures, elle mit la main contre sa bouche pour chuchoter dans son oreille, à lui, et à lui seul.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

L'instant d'après, elle dévalait allègrement les escaliers devant l'hôpital, ses longs cheveux voletant derrière elle. Après ça, Alphonse avait assez de réserves pour travailler trois jours non-stop.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	9. 14h58

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Coucou les gens ! Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais avec les voyages au bout du monde, les soutenances, les déménagements, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Voici une de nos parties préférées dans cette journée quelque peu mouvementée. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira._

_**W :** Et merci pour vos commentaires. À **inukag9 :** Oui, en effet, ça doit être craignos d'avoir Alphonse et Sian comme parents. Contente que ça t'ait amusé. À **Sabine02 :** Merci pour ton comm' Contentes que la conversation de ce pauvre Al t'ait plu. Et sans plus attendre, la suite ! Enûjoyû !_

* * *

><p><em>Une journée chez les Elric<em>

_14h58_

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans l'antre empli de stalagmites de dossiers et autres formations géologiques composées de journaux, enveloppes pleines et vides, formulaires et autres, entre les armoires de classement dégorgeant de leur contenu excessif, un téléphone sonnait.<p>

« Mais n'y a-t-il personne capable de me trouver ce fichu dossier n°7075 ? » rugit le monstre qui habitait cette caverne au centre du centre militaire de Resembool – dont il ébranla jusqu'aux fondations – et qui était actuellement aux trois quarts dissimulé derrière son bureau, où s'étalait un bordel innommable que nul n'avait droit de toucher sous peine de tortures sans nom pour avoir osé déranger le désordre ordonné monumental dans lequel seul son créateur se retrouvait.

Derrière, on ne voyait que quelques mèches blondes de ce dernier, qui de plus était renversé en arrière sur sa chaise, ainsi que les semelles de ses bottes puisqu'il avait les pieds croisés posés sur la seule pile qui avait l'air d'en être une au centre de son bureau. Sans les bouger, il se redressa et décrocha le combiné qui braillait parmi les trois dont étaient pourvus son bureau, tout en continuant de lire le dossier qu'il tenait appuyé sur ses cuisses et auquel il ajoutait ses annotations illisibles et furieuses de la main gauche.

« Elric, » grogna-t-il dans le téléphone, faisant paraître sa mauvais humeur.

« Le temps presse, Fullmetal. »

« Inutile de vous fatiguer, Mustang, le dossier reste introuvable. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il beugla à l'intention de toute personne dans le bâtiment : « J'ai dit le dossier n°7075 ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? »

Puis de nouveau en direction de Mustang : « Je suis entouré d'incapables, ici, c'est catastrophique. »

« C'est toi qui as choisi ton équipe, Fullmetal. »

« Ils sont trop occupés à rattraper les bourdes des autres pour faire montre de leurs véritables capacités. Quoique... certaines sont parfois si fortes qu'il faut une main de maître pour rattraper le coup. »

« Comme les tiennes, Fullmetal. »

« Si vous n'avez que ce genre de conneries à dire, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ailleurs, Mustang, » répliqua Edward, qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce petit jeu, avant de raccrocher.

L'ensemble de ses subordonnés étaient actuellement sur le terrain, et il découvrait avec un fort agacement que rien ne marchait correctement sans eux, d'autant plus que nul à part eux ne semblait capable de trouver quoi que ce soit, ou même d'approcher son bureau sans trembler.

« Monsieur Elric ? » fit d'ailleurs une voix très hésitante.

« Oui ? » répondit celui-ci, levant les yeux de son dossier presque achevé pour voir face à lui un soldat pâle comme la mort, qui ressemblait à un lapin s'étant fourré dans l'antre du renard. « Vous avez le dossier ? »

« Non, monsieur, » fit l'autre, presque dans un glapissement de panique, mais sans pour autant oublier la règle de ne jamais désigner Edward par son grade. Comme pour se défendre, il brandit autre chose devant lui. « Mais j'ai votre sandwich, monsieur ! »

Poussant un soupir qui devait sembler, aux yeux du pauvre soldat, être l'évacuation de vapeur d'une cocotte minute à pression, Edward leva sa main droite, en réalité complètement blasé.

« Envoyez. »

Le soldat ne se fit pas prier, lança le sandwich, salua et partit sans demander son reste. Le téléphone recommença à sonner au moment où Edward se rendait compte que le contenu de son repas n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé – pourtant de façon très claire.

« J'avais demandé au poulet ! » hurla-t-il, s'énervant de cet énième détail qui, seul, n'était pas vraiment un problème en soi, mais appartenait à une légion d'autres accrocs du genre qui mettaient le bon ordre de la machine en péril.

Comme du sable avec un automail : un grain de sable ne posait pas de problème. Sept mille grains de sables, et l'automail était mort – et lui aussi, par la même occasion. Winry aurait apprécié ce rapprochement. Mais il n'y avait pas de pros comme Winry près de lui en ce moment. Il fallait donc employer la manière forte.

Tout en décrochant le téléphone et en l'amenant à son oreille, il continua : « Faut-il que je vous l'enfonce dans le crâne à coups de poings ? » et ce suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde se sentît concerné.

« Quoi encore, vieil enfoiré ? » demanda-t-il au téléphone, persuadé d'avoir encore droit à Mustang.

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis, d'un ton compassé : « Allô, monsieur Elric ? Ici monsieur Gantson. »

« Qui ? »

« Le directeur de l'école maternelle de votre fille, Louise. »

« Oh, » fit Edward. Puis il s'efforça d'être poli, tout en l'étant nettement moins sur le dossier qu'il continuait de raturer et de mettre en charpie. « Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Ce fut une des rares phrases qu'il émit durant cette journée sans crier ni grommeler.

« C'est au sujet de votre fille, il semblerait qu'elle ait quelques difficultés à contrôler son agressivité et elle... »

Le second téléphone sonna.

« Un instant, » fit Edward, interrompant la tirade du directeur sur la violence suprême de sa fille. Puis, dans le second combiné : « Elric. »

« As-tu au moins fini l'autre dossier qui, par miracle, était trouvable ? »

« Un vrai torchon, oui, mixé avec un ramassis de conneries. Un instant. »

Il revint au directeur. « Oui ? »

« Nous souhaiterions prendre rendez-vous pour parler du cas de votre fille. »

« Je dois consulter mon agenda, » répondit Edward, tout en tendant la main vers le calepin qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur une pile de papiers, stylos et autres objets hétéroclites. Tout en le ramenant vers lui, il saisit au passage le combiné numéro deux d'où il percevait les imprécations de Mustang.

« Fermez-la un peu, vous, » râla-t-il. « Je suis vos conseils, je suis en contact direct avec le peuple. »

Il changea de nouveau de correspondant, tout en feuilletant son agenda avec dextérité.

« Mh, un rendez-vous, vous êtes marrants, vous, » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

« C'est devenu nécessaire, monsieur Elric, » répondit posément le directeur, qui avait entendu.

« Ouais, ouais. » Edward ne voyait pas en quoi lui parler à lui allait changer le comportement de sa fille. « Voyons, je suis assez pris en ce moment, vous n'avez pas idée du désordre. Ah, attendez... dans trois mois, ça vous irait ? »

Tandis que le directeur s'étouffait face à cette réponse qu'il jugeait impertinente, Edward termina le dossier sur lequel il travaillait en inscrivant un commentaire assassin sur la dernière page jusqu'alors à demi vierge. En aucun cas, il n'allait appuyer la réalisation d'un projet aussi stupide et invraisemblable, qui coûterait cher et fonctionnerait mal en plus d'être négatif par nature.

À peine eut-il terminé d'appliquer son dernier coup de stylo rageur que deux coups timides retentirent contre sa porte ouverte – encore une règle, ne jamais fermer la porte de son bureau.

« Quoi, encore ? » fit-il, écartant légèrement de lui l'écouteur du téléphone où le directeur dissertait sur la situation.

Il leva les yeux et vit dans l'encadrement une jeune femme, probablement quelque chose comme une secrétaire, des papiers serrés contre elle comme un bouclier, se cachant derrière ses lunettes, les joues légèrement rougies par l'appréhension. Au moins, elle ne tremblait pas comme une feuille et ne ressemblait pas à un cadavre.

« Le dossier n°7075, monsieur, » fit-elle d'une voix assez assurée.

« Ah ! » Edward lui fit un grand sourire. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait faire quelque chose ! Cette fille semblait prometteuse, il nota son nom et son apparence dans un coin de sa tête. Elle pourrait faire ses preuves plus tard.

Il prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et la remercia tout en continuant de sourire – oui, il savait être poli et agréable, il suffisait de le mériter – pour voir son visage se colorer davantage encore avant qu'elle ne salue et ne se détourne. Il devait faire encore plus peur quand il ne jouait pas au tyran, songea Edward comme explication à cet étrange comportement.

« Je comprends, monsieur, » glissa-t-il au milieu de la tirade du directeur, pour faire croire qu'il l'écoutait. Un truc que lui avait appris son lieutenant.

Ah, son lieutenant ! Comme il le regrettait ! Pendant des années, il s'était moqué de Mustang pour sa dépendance d'Hawkeye. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Sans son lieutenant, si futé, si débrouillard, si tout-ce-dont-un-lieutenant-a-besoin, pour faire ce qui devait être fait pour que lui-même puisse travailler, eh bien, il ne pouvait pas travailler, justement. Hélas, aujourd'hui, son lieutenant avait été envoyé sur le terrain avec les autres, là où visiblement il serait le plus utile. Edward n'était plus si sûr que c'était bien le cas.

Leçon du jour : ne plus jamais se séparer de son lieutenant. Surtout quand tous les autres sont envoyés ailleurs.

« Le problème est urgent, monsieur Elric, » disait le directeur.

Edward s'apprêtait à sortir une autre de ses réponses bateau, tout en se demandant comment se tirer de cette situation inextricable, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer avant trois mois et que le directeur voulait que, par miracle, il le fasse quand même. Or, l'alchimie ne servait pas à faire apparaître des heures supplémentaires pour un rendez-vous.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit, un cri strident et effrayé résonna dans le couloir. L'instant d'après, un homme se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, armé d'une mitraillette, qu'il braqua sur Edward.

« Cette fois-ci, Elric, je vais te buter ! » hurla-t-il, faisant taire le directeur et hausser un sourcil à Edward, qui n'avait jamais eu la ''chance'' de voir ce mec auparavant.

Il ne s'appesantit point sur ses doutes pour autant. Quand les deux premiers coups de feu retentirent, Edward était déjà accroupi à couvert derrière son bureau, avait claqué dans ses mains, les avait posées au sol. Deux autres mains jaillirent des murs sous l'effet de son alchimie, l'une immobilisant l'adversaire, l'autre lui confisquant son joujou un peu dangereux.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'arrivèrent les premiers soldats, en appelant Edward par son grade – ce dernier les engueula copieusement pour ça, ainsi que pour leur manque de réaction s'apparentant au dynamisme d'un escargot. Puis il donna des directives, allant d'interroger le prisonnier à le débarrasser du dossier qu'il avait fini un peu plus tôt et pouvait retourner à son émetteur, en passant par envoyer l'arme à Hawkeye.

« La pro des armes à feu ? » Le soldat était prêt à défaillir.

« Oui, elle pourra nous indiquer ce dont il s'agit, qui se l'est procuré, afin de voir s'il agit seul ou sous les ordres d'une plus large entité. Oh, et faites attention avec. Ce serait triste qu'elle ait à tester sur vous s'il marche encore. »

À ce niveau, le soldat était presque déjà raide.

« Pardon pour cette interruption, j'avais un problème plus urgent que le votre à régler, » dit Edward au directeur, avant de se rendre compte qu'une balle s'était logée dans le corps du téléphone, coupant net la conversation. Il ajouta donc de le réparer à la liste de ses ordres, puis saisit le combiné du second téléphone, encore décroché.

« Toujours là, Mustang ? »

« Grâce au haut parleur, oui. Des problèmes, Fullmetal ? »

« Oh, juste la routine. »

Edward reprit sa position initiale dans son fauteuil, ordonna qu'on bloque tous les appels en direction de son bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'on prévienne son lieutenant au retour qu'il devait frayer avec le directeur de la maternelle si celui-ci voulait toujours un rendez-vous – et ne l'avait pas déjà déclaré mort et enterré.

« J'ai votre dossier, Mustang, » fit Edward en le plaçant sur ses genoux, crayon prêt à massacrer. « On va enfin pouvoir commencer le boulot. »

« Pas trop tôt. »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)_


	10. 15h27

_**Note de l'auteure M :** *essaye de rentrer discrètement et se fige quand tous les regards se braquent sur elle* Ah euh hé hé. Bonjour les gens. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Comment ? Trop longtemps ? Mh, que voulez-vous, notre emploi du temps a été quelque peu chargé ces derniers temps..._

_**W :** *utilisant M comme bouclier humain* Oh mais tais-toi, tu sais qu'on en a rien à faire de tes excuses ! Passons aux choses importantes. Un grand merci à inukag9 et à Sabine 02 pour leur review (**inukag9**, oui, la routine. Ed aime son quotidien mouvementé – contrairement à M. le Directeur qui doit être à l'origine de la mauvaise réputation des fonctionnaires. **Sabine02**, merci d'avoir pris le temps de compléter ta review par mail quand ton ordinateur t'a infâmement prise de court :') On est fort contentes que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et maintenant, on vous laisse avec le suivant. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_15h27_

* * *

><p>Sur son petit nuage, Alphonse entama son après-midi avec énergie et optimisme. Il parvint même à s'occuper d'un vieux chat aux trois quarts aveugle ayant un problème de vessie sans que les larmes ne lui vinssent aux yeux à la vue de cette pauvre bête dont l'existence ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Alphonse connaissait bien ce chat, qui avait déjà une dizaine d'années quand il avait commencé à pratiquer sa profession de vétérinaire à Resembool. Les années avaient passé depuis, ce qui faisait de l'animal un très, très vieux félin. Bien plus âgé que Jin.<p>

Après avoir inspecté la pauvre bête écrasée sous le poids des ans sans frémir, Alphonse s'apprêta à prendre sa pause, qui consistait à faire le tour de l'habitat des animaux dont il s'occupait en attendant qu'ils soient adoptés. En ce moment, il avait deux chatons – il devait chaque jour s'efforcer de ne pas les ramener chez lui, leurs neuf chats suffisaient amplement – et trois chiots d'une portée de sept, pleins de vie et montrant déjà des signes d'intelligence certaine.

Cependant, il fut arrêté dans son élan : une petite fille patientait dans la salle d'attente, l'air tout triste sous sa frange et ses noeuds dans les cheveux. Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux tout aussi malheureux mais pleins d'espoir.

« Bonjour, fit Alphonse. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as rendez-vous ? »

Il ne pensait pas avoir fait l'erreur impie d'oublier de noter la requête d'un patient, et aucun animal ne fourrait son nez partout dans les coins pour calmer sa nervosité.

La fillette secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis dit d'une toute petit voix :

« Mon chat s'est perdu.

- Ton chat ?

- Maman, elle m'a dit que, quand un chat se perdait, on le retrouvait toujours ici, et qu'il allait bien. Il est où, mon chat ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, Alphonse n'avait dernièrement recueilli aucun chat égaré ni abandonné. Les deux chatons lui avaient été apportés une semaine auparavant par un fermier qui ne voulait pas en garder plus de deux. Depuis, absolument rien.

« Comment s'appelle ton chat ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Caramel, répondit-elle. Parce que sa couleur, elle est comme du caramel, et en plus il aime ça.

- C'est un joli nom. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de manger du caramel, pour un chat. Déjà, c'est mauvais pour les dents, comme ta maman a déjà dû te le dire... » La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête. « ... et ton chat a besoin d'avoir de bonnes dents bien solides. Ensuite, c'est tout plein de sucre, et ça rend vite les chats malades.

- Alors, Caramel n'a pas le droit de manger de caramel ? Même s'il aime ça ?

- Non, pas s'il veut rester beau et fort. Est-ce qu'il a fini de grandir ?

- Moi, je trouve qu'il est grand, parce qu'avant, il était petit comme ça... » Elle écarta un peu ses mains pour montrer, et Alphonse sourit en imaginant l'adorable boule de poils... Non, rester concentré ! « Mais maman, elle dit qu'il est trop jeune pour avoir complètement grandi.

- Mh, tu ne sais pas que âge il a ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête. Elle avait dû l'avoir quelques semaines après sa naissance, et avoir le sentiment qu'elle l'avait toujours eu.

« Est-ce qu'il a un collier ?

- Oui, un noir. Maman dit que comme ça, il aura pas de puces. »

Alphonse prenait des notes pour identifier le chat qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui amener si d'aventure on le trouvait. C'était une règle tacite instaurée dans la petite ville de Resembool, un peu semblable à celle de ne jamais proposer de lait à Edward dans son café. Une fois, on avait même fait le voyage depuis la ville voisine pour lui amener un chat, et le propriétaire de ce dernier n'avait eu aucun mal à penser qu'il pouvait le retrouver ici.

« Et ses yeux ?

- Il a de jolis yeux gris. Comme une souris. Je trouve que c'est marrant. »

Pour toute réponse, Alphonse sourit.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

La petite fille, qui s'était animée en parlant de son animal chéri, retomba dans son chagrin. « Deux jours, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Maman dit que c'est parce que je l'ai laissé tout seul dans ma chambre avec la fenêtre ouverte. Elle dit qu'il a été trop curieux et qu'il s'est perdu.

C'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé. Quand il sera plus grand, il n'aura plus de problèmes pour retrouver la maison. »

Alphonse, qui ne savait comment lui annoncer que l'animal n'était pas chez lui, tentait de trouver des idées positives qui chasseraient de son esprit l'image de la pauvre bête esseulée depuis deux jours, sans aucun doute affamée et...

L'effet de l'au-revoir de sa femme commençait à s'estomper.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_


	11. 16h34

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** En ce beau dimanche, nous prenons une pause dans notre travail et vous apportons la suite. Désolées pour l'attente._

_**W :** Un grand merci à **inukag9** et **Sabine02** pour leurs fidèles reviews. Elles nous font super plaisir, c'est génial de savoir que cette fic vous plaît et vous amuse ;) Et donc sans plus attendre, voici la suite..._

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_16h34_

* * *

><p>Gaël était toujours un espion. Cette fois-ci, il devait s'évader de chez ses ennemis où on l'avait vilement emprisonné depuis le matin, après l'avoir appâté avec des tartines à la confiture. Mais lesdits ennemis ne se doutaient pas qu'on ne pouvait garder un Elric prisonnier contre sa volonté. Nul mieux que lui ne savait se faufiler discrètement dans la foule, passer au moment où personne ne regardait, profiter de sa petite taille (mais pas <em>si<em> petite que ça, attention) pour ne pas être vu... tout en voyant : du coin de l'oeil, il apercevait son allié Antoine qui faisait de même, étant visiblement aussi parvenu à quitter sa cellule.

Maintenant, un dilemme se posait : rejoindre cet allié-ci, ou chercher à atteindre le point de rendez-vous fixé bien plus tôt avec ses co-espions, qui étaient ses frères et sa soeur ?

Il en était là de son hésitation quand lesdits co-espions apparurent dans son champ de vision, le virent et l'appelèrent. Sans plus tergiverser, Antoine complètement oublié, Gaël se précipita vers eux. Normal : cette option avait le sens beaucoup plus attrayant de ''goûter dans très peu de temps, surtout si on se dépêche''.

Quand il arriva près d'eux, il remarqua deux choses : tout d'abord, Louise était déjà là, avec une chaussette et une couette plus haute que l'autre, une enveloppe à la main. Ensuite, Antoine l'avait suivi, soit parce qu'il ne trouvait pas sa co-espionne, soit parce que l'option goûter l'intéressait aussi, soit parce qu'il avait décidé que son allié et lui étaient devenus inséparables.

« Agent 4.20 au rapport ! fit-il en se redressant devant son frère aîné Tristan, qui, en l'absence du chef d'État-major Papa, assurait la direction des troupes Elric.

- Vous nous avez ramené une nouvelle recrue, 4.20 ? demanda le commandant Tristan, alias agent 1.23, en toisant Antoine de tout son haut.

- Un allié que je me suis fait à la bataille de la récréation, commandant ! répondit Gaël.

- Le bataille dont a parlé l'agent 3.05, ici présente ?

- Oui, commandant ! » Ajouter ''commandant'' à toutes ses phrases, Gaël trouvait ça très drôle, et ça faisait classe.

« Tu m'as espionnée ? intervint Louise d'un ton furieux.

- Ben... t'étais juste devant ma cachette, fit Gaël, d'un coup beaucoup moins assuré et beaucoup plus penaud.

- C'est pas une raison ! C'est que les méchants qu'on espionne.

- On peut dire que j'ai espionné le méchant que tu te battais avec lui, proposa faiblement Gaël.

- Pfft. » Louise leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était même pas un méchant bas-de-gamme, il était trop nul.

- Il faisait peut-être semblant, » suggéra Alain, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Les deux élèves de maternelle ouvrirent de grands yeux intrigués.

« Peut-être que c'était un gros méchant, mais qu'il faisait comme s'il était nul pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas. »

Louise eut un hoquet. « Oui ! fit-elle. Il a parlé de papa ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un espion des méchants que papa poursuit et met en prison quand il part en voyage !

- C'est sans doute ça... répondit Alain en plissant les yeux, signe de réflexion prudente.

- Compagnie ! » clama soudain Tristan. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Je vous félicite d'avoir percé le masque de l'ennemi. Je propose un goûter récompense à la maison, pendant lequel on réfléchira à un plan pour déjouer ceux des méchants sans que papa soit en danger. Approuvé ? »

Les ''oui'' et autres exclamations enthousiastes accompagnées de sourires et de sautillements furent une réponse suffisante. La troupe Elric se mit en marche, accompagnée de l'allié Antoine, que le goûter tentait bien, et qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, puisqu'il ne voyait pas sa soeur, censée venir le chercher.

« Alors comme ça, on kidnappe mon petit frère ? »

Quand on parle du loup...

Tristan s'arrêta net, son chemin étant bloqué par une fillette à peine plus jeune que lui, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés, le menton levé, en une posture fort semblable à celle que prenait sa mère quand elle était mécontente. Ses sourcils froncés étaient quant à eux ceux de son père, même si ce dernier arborait rarement une telle expression.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous l'avez appâté en parlant de goûter et vous prévoyez de l'emprisonner dans votre maison ? »

Des éclairs semblèrent passer entre les yeux bleus de Tristan et les yeux noirs de Sarah.

« Non, on allait lui donner un goûter au lieu de le laisser tout seul à mourir de faim, puisque t'étais pas là pour venir le chercher.

- Eh bien, je suis là, maintenant !

- Peut-être qu'il veut quand même venir avec nous.

- Et pourquoi il voudrait ça, hein ? demanda Sarah, vexée qu'on sous-entendît que son frère préférerait la compagnie de ses cousins à la sienne.

- Parce qu'il fait partie de notre équipe d'espion ! » rétorqua Tristan, qui était d'un coup passé du stade ''suspicieux face au nouveau venu'' au stade ''tout faire pour qu'il reste''.

Sarah eut un petit rire pour cacher qu'elle était encore plus vexée qu'il ne la considérât pas aussi comme une espionne. « Espions ? Encore une histoire inventée parce que tu crois encore que ton papa, il a des missions secrètes ?

- C'est vrai, qu'il a des missions !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai ! Tu le crois pas parce que c'est mieux que ce que fait ton papa !

- Mon papa, il sauve les gens et les animaux ! Y a pas mieux !

- Mon papa aussi, il sauve les gens ! » C'était à qui braillerait le plus fort. « Mais lui, il sauve le monde en même temps ! Et c'est plus classe ! Donc, c'est mieux !

- Non, c'est pas mieux !

- Si, c'est mieux !

- Non, c'est pas mieux !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Excusez-moi, les enfants, mais on doit fermer les grilles de l'école. Est-ce que vous pourriez aller vous chamailler plus loin ? » interrompit le concierge, habitué à ce genre de scènes qui le fatiguaient à la longue. Tout le monde en effet était parti, laissant l'endroit presque désert.

Pendant un instant, l'homme crut bien que les deux enfants allaient soit l'ignorer, soit se disputer avec lui également. Puis, à son plus grand soulagement, la fillette aux cheveux noirs se détourna avec un grognement, prit la main de son frère avant de s'éloigner avec lui en disant :

« Viens, Antoine, rentrons. Je vais te faire des bonnes tartines, il y aura pas de vis dedans. » Elle parla suffisamment fort pour que les quatre autres, qui partaient dans la direction opposée, l'entendissent.

« Les vis, c'est plein de fer, et le fer, c'est bon pour la santé ! cria Tristan en réponse, sans se retourner et continuant à avancer sous le regard perplexe des passants.

- C'est pas le même fer ! vint la réponse criarde de Sarah. Ça compte pas ! »

Elle aussi continuait son chemin.

« Si, c'est le même !

- Non, c'est pas le même !

- Si, c'est le même !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre :)<em>


	12. 17h12

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Hi les gens. Allez, pour commémorer ce dernier jour d'octobre, voici un nouveau chapitre. Rassurez-vous, on dirait pas comme ça, mais la journée est loin d'être finie..._

_**W :** Et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! **Inukag9** et **Ayahne**, on est contentes que vous trouviez ça mignon, ce serait inquiétant si les mômes vous faisaient peur ! A **Sabine02**, ah, toi aussi tu as des réminiscences ? Mwarf. Mais bon, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_17h12_

* * *

><p>Winry releva la tête quand elle entendit un boucan infernal en provenance de l'entrée de la maison. Elle identifia des bruits de pas furieux, le cri de la porte violemment ouverte, l'écho de quelque chose de rageusement lancé contre le mur ou le sol – un cartable, diagnostiqua la mécanicienne – des imprécations coléreuses, et derrière tout ça, les piaillements surexcités de trois autres personnes.<p>

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir resserrer les jointures de l'automail de sa cliente.

« Vous n'allez pas voir ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière avec appréhension. On dirait qu'on vous cambriole en ravageant votre maison. »

On entendait en effet le roulement de tiroirs, le claquement de placards, le raclement de chaises, le tintement de couverts.

« Oh, ce sont juste mes enfants qui viennent de rentrer de l'école, fit Winry d'un ton calme. Il leur arrive d'être plus bruyants encore.

- Ah, » fut tout ce que la cliente parvint à répondre.

Le dernier doigt de son automail se régla complètement avec un petit ''clic'', qui fut perdu dans le vacarme provenant de la cuisine, où une conversation animée avait débuté, mais que les oreilles exercées de Winry perçurent néanmoins distinctement. Ayant terminé son travail, elle remonta l'automail de sa cliente, qui paya et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Vu son âge, Winry doutait qu'elle eût déjà des enfants, et peut-être cette expérience l'avait-elle définitivement dissuadée d'en avoir.

Comme elle n'avait plus de clients – elle s'abstenait dernièrement d'avoir des journées trop chargées – elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine pour voir où en était son quatuor de monstres.

Quand elle vit l'état de la pièce, elle se dit qu'elle partageait l'avis de sa cliente. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et en plus, elle allait empirer le tout dans les prochains jours, avec un colis express hurlant.

Gaël fut le premier à relever les yeux de son goûter – de la confiture au pain – et à se jeter sur elle pour lui raconter comment ils avaient découvert que les méchants cherchaient à en savoir plus sur papa en les espionnant, mais que maintenant qu'ils le savaient, il allaient dire n'importe quoi pour que les méchants se trompent – et que papa leur casse la figure.

Ce dernier élément fut ajouté par une Louise enflammée. Winry saisit cette occasion pour signaler à sa fille que taper les gens n'était pas toujours la solution, même si c'en était une que son père employait souvent.

« C'est vrai ! s'exclama Alain en voyant l'air dubitatif de sa soeur. Des fois, il suffit de les regarder avec un sourire méchant et le poing levé. »

Et de partir avec les autres dans un questionnement philosophique sur la méthode la plus efficace pour réduire un ennemi à néant – taper, alchimie, intimidation, regard polaire xinois, taper, clef à molette...

Ce n'était pas le genre d'appui que Winry aurait souhaité, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle retourna à son atelier après leur avoir dit de ranger le marasme qu'était devenu la cuisine une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Comme elle avait sa clef à molette à la main, elle ne doutait pas d'être obéie.

C'est pourquoi elle ordonna également que tous les devoirs soient faits et que tout le monde soit lavé quand elle aurait fini son travail et remis de l'ordre dans ses outils.

Les bruits du raz-de-marée et inondations successifs à l'étage, entrecoupés de cris et disputes, lui firent se demander si elle avait eu raison de lancer ces commandements alors qu'elle n'était pas là pour superviser les opérations. Quand Gaël se mit à pleurer et à hurler de fureur parce que ses crayons de couleurs lui avaient été dérobés et que Tristan commença à déplacer les meubles de sa chambre pour retrouver sa règle, tandis qu'Alain ânonnait ses tables de multiplication en chantant fort – faux – et que Louise faisait tomber les pots de peinture dans la cave, Winry se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher de finir de ranger son atelier – et de le fermer à triple tour.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ;)<em>


	13. 18h32

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Hello ! Eh non, nous ne sommes pas mortes ! Il nous a juste fallu un temps d'adaptation aux nouvelles conditions météo qui veulent qu'il fasse nuit dès 15h en ce moment... Pour tenter d'égayer un peu cette situation morose, voici un nouveau chapitre._

_**W :** Merci beaucoup à **inukag9**, **Ayahne** et **Sabine02** pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir de les lire. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira... Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em> Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_18h32_

* * *

><p>Alphonse ouvrit la porte de son habitation, de retour de sa longue journée de travail. Longue non à cause de la durée, mais car elle avait été bien remplie, en particulier après sa pause de l'après-midi où il avait eu deux urgences à gérer – un chien qui était en train de s'étouffer avec la tétine du bébé qu'il avait un peu trop mâchonnée et un rat domestique qui avait fait une mauvaise rencontre avec le matou de la voisine – tout en évitant de prendre trop de retard dans ses consultations.<p>

Il avait presque hâte d'être jeudi, le jour où il faisait la tournée des fermes autour de la ville, car il aimait cultiver la polyvalence dans ses pratiques médicales et prenait plaisir à ausculter les animaux de ferme.

Peut-être en profiterait-il pour passer voir sa belle-soeur. Ce n'était pas lui qui suivait sa grossesse, mais son épouse Sian, laquelle lui avait conseillé de se rendre à l'hôpital pour cet accouchement-ci, sans préciser pourquoi. Même à Alphonse, elle avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, et il s'était dit que c'était peut-être parce que c'était son cinquième enfant. Cependant, lui rendre visite ne pouvait pas faire de mal...

À peine fut-il dans le vestibule avec la porte fermée que trois chats pointèrent le bout de leur nez et l'accueillirent avec force ronronnements. Il enleva ses chaussures et se mit à les caresser. Le temps qu'il passât au salon où se trouvait son fils en train de faire des coloriages – si jeune, et déjà artiste ! - les neuf chats s'étaient ramenés, Jin en dernier, qui prit place sur les genoux du maître avec une satisfaction évidente.

Alphonse se sentait l'âme d'un envoûteur de félins avec toute cette colonie autour de lui. Il se retenait d'avoir son grand sourire idiot.

« Papa ? » fit une petite voix timide.

Il leva les yeux pour voir la tête de sa fille dépasser de l'encadrement de porte qui menait au couloir. Elle semblait se cacher à moitié.

« Oui ? » répondit Alphonse, qui se demandait si elle avait fait une bêtise.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis dit : « Maman a appelé. Elle a une urgence, et elle rentrera plus tard que prévu.

- D'accord, fit son père en hochant la tête. De toute façon, c'est à moi de faire la cuisine. »

Sarah eut un grand sourire, parce que papa qui fait la bouffe = super bon. Mais l'équation était en général la même avec maman...

Puis la fillette sembla se rappeler quelque chose. Son sourire disparut, elle baissa les yeux et une légère rougeur teinta ses joues.

« Oui, et, heu... » Un petit silence. « En rentrant de l'école, je, heu... »

Elle se tut de nouveau. À ce moment-ci, un miaulement se fit entendre. Il ne venait pas des genoux d'Alphonse où Jin sommeillait, ni de sa gauche sur le canapé où deux des chats s'étaient installés en se donnant des coups de patte joueurs, ni de la cuisine où avaient disparu deux autres, ni du sol où les deux plus jeunes regardaient Antoine dessiner tandis qu'un troisième jouait avec ses crayons, ni du buffet du haut duquel le dernier épiait la scène. Non, le miaulement venait... du couloir, où Sarah était devenue encore plus rouge.

« Heu, eh bien... Tu vois... hésita-t-elle de nouveau.

- Sarah, viens ici, » dit Alphonse en lui faisant un signe.

Quittant finalement sa cachette, la fillette s'avança dans le salon, tenant contre elle un chat presque adulte. Elle se mit à débiter :

« Il était tout seul dans la rue, et il était tout sale, et il avait l'air d'avoir peur, et il faisait froid, et il avait faim et soif, et je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, et il est tout mignon, et il miaule pas trop, et il a rien cassé, et dis, je peux le garder ? » finit-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant, plantée devant lui.

Alphonse regarda le chat.

Pelage jaune orangé.

Yeux gris.

Collier noir.

Avec un nom dessus : Caramel.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« On m'a déjà demandé si je l'avais trouvé aujourd'hui, » dit-il avant que Sarah ne puisse protester, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec désespoir – craignant sans doute de devoir le remettre à la rue, la pire des inhumanités.

Cependant, ce que son père lui dit fut efficace : elle baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation, serrant un peu plus le jeune chat contre elle. Il avait un collier, elle aurait dû s'y attendre...

De son côté, Alphonse avait ôté Jin de ses genoux – malgré les protestations griffues de ce dernier – et s'était levé, piochant un papier dans sa poche, celui où il avait écrit le nom et l'adresse de la fillette qui était venue le voir un peu plus tôt. Il décrocha le combiné et commença à composer le numéro qu'on lui avait donné.

« Je l'appelle pour lui dire qu'on a retrouvé son chat. Tu es d'accord pour le lui ramener ? Elle n'habite pas loin. »

La tête enfouie dans le pelage du chat qu'elle serrait contre elle comme une peluche qui la consolait – le chat ne bronchait pas, il devait être habitué à un tel traitement – Sarah hocha la tête. Cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec l'animal, et de voir si au moins il était heureux de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	14. 19h27

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Hello les gens. En ce beau week-end de décembre, voici le chapitre suivant._

_**W :** Un grand merci à** inukag9**, **Ayahne** et **Sabine02** pour leur fidèle review ! Contentes de savoir que vous suivez toujours l'histoire et qu'elle vous plaît. Maintenant nous vous laissons avec le chapitre, enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_19h27_

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, puis retentirent des bruits de pas furieux et le son de quelque chose de violemment projeté au sol ou contre le mur. Une mallette à dossiers, diagnostiqua Winry, confortablement assise sur le canapé du salon, tandis qu'à la table ses enfants, par miracle à peu près calmes, se démenaient tous sur un puzzle de cinq mille pièces, poussant des rugissements de victoire dès qu'ils parvenaient à en poser une.<p>

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas encore tué Mustang, » demanda son mari de façon toute rhétorique d'une voix tendue tout en se frottant les yeux, après s'être affalé contre l'encadrement de porte.

Winry sourit sans quitter son journal des yeux. Cette question était l'un des grands mystères de l'univers, qu'aucun scientifique ni alchimiste n'avait encore résolu.

« Papa ! » fit l'un des enfants. Louise et Gaël se levèrent et coururent vers lui pour l'accueillir, tandis que les deux autres restaient concentrés sur le puzzle, comme si le regarder fixement allait mettre les pièces en place toutes seules. Malgré son agacement évident, Edward sortit un grand sourire de sa boîte – sincère, en plus – pour dire bonsoir à ses deux plus jeunes.

« Alors, on tape les garçons, il paraît ? » demanda-t-il à Louise tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Gaël.

La fillette gonfla les joues en signe d'indignation – ce qui la fit grandement ressembler à Edward quand il avait le même âge. « C'est lui qui a commencé ! Y s'est moqué de mes cheveux !

- Ah, » répondit Edward, pour qui la coiffure était sacrée. Il ne s'était jamais moqué des cheveux de Mustang, même le jour où il les avait vus gominés pour une cérémonie, c'était dire.

« Oui ! Alors je lui ai donné un coup de poing sur la joue. Mais il a continué, alors j'ai continué avec un genoux dans la mâchoire, puis un coup de pied dans la tête, continua Louise, avec une précision scrupuleuse.

- Avoir des techniques variées, c'est bien, ma chérie, » fit Edward d'un ton solennel, en lui tapotant la tête. Winry releva la sienne. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire. Surtout après avoir lu la lettre de réprimande que la fillette avait ramené avec elle de l'école. « Cependant, ajouta Edward en levant un doigt, des techniques aussi élaborées ne méritent pas d'être employées pour le menu fretin. Ce crétin n'en valait pas la peine.

- Oooh, fit Louise. Alors si y recommence, je fais quoi ?

- Tu l'ignores. Il ne mérite même pas ton attention. Écrase-le du poids de ton indifférence et de ton mépris. Ce n'est qu'un insecte rampant.

- Ah, ouais, » fit Louise, à qui cette idée plaisait visiblement. Satisfaite, elle retourna au puzzle, suivie de Gaël. Winry, qui l'était également, reporta son attention sur son journal;

« Vous faites quoi, à conspirer dans votre coin ? demanda Edward en se penchant au dessus de la table pour voir ce à quoi ils étaient occupés.

- Chuuuuuuteuuuuuuh ! répliqua un Tristan très agacé. Tu nous déconcentreuuuuuh ! »

Levant les mains en signe défensif, Edward recula sans rien ajouter et se réfugia auprès de son épouse, qu'il embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou.

« Je te rappelle que c'est à toi de faire la cuisine ce soir, » chuchota-t-elle, brisant son élan – c'était que les quatre derrière étaient intenables dès qu'ils avaient faim.

Loin de se démonter, Edward eut un sourire inquiétant, voire sadique. Elle le sentait, même si son visage était maintenant à plus d'un centimètre de son cou.

« Parfait, je vais découper plein de trucs, ça va me défouler. Comme du concombre. On a un concombre ? J'imagine bien Mustang avec une tête de concombre... Il va déguster. »

Et, toujours en ricanant de façon menaçant, les mains levées avec les griffes sorties – ce qui faisait très peur – il disparut dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	15. 20h33

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Oulah, ça faisait longtemps ! Hâtons-nous de poster la suite._

_**W :** Très vite juste, merci à ceux qui continuent de lire cette série en dépit des délais et à Sabine02, Ayahne et inukag9 pour leurs commentaires. Now enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<br>_

_20h33_

* * *

><p>« C'était bon ! » s'exclama Antoine en finissant son assiette – en dernier.<p>

Sarah, qui s'agitait légèrement sur sa chaise depuis quelque temps, demanda aussitôt : « On peut avoir un dessert ? »

Pour la forme, Alphonse fit semblant de méditer longuement la réponse et de débattre avec son épouse par le regard. Les enfants attendirent avec appréhension qu'ils sourissent et hochent la tête. Sian se leva.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des p'tits suisses ! »

« À la confiture ! »

« De fraise ! »

« Non, de cassis ! »

« Non, de fraise ! »

« Non, de cassis ! »

« De fraise ! »

« De cassis ! »

« Hem. » Sian avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Les deux enfants se turent sur le champ. « Le seule confiture ouverte est à l'abricot. Ce sera donc petits suisses, d'accord, mais à la confiture d'abricot. »

Et elle se rendit à la cuisine, sachant que nul ne protesterait. Pendant qu'elle était partie, ses enfants se remirent de leur légère frayeur. Antoine sembla même l'oublier assez rapidement.

« On fait un jeu ? » demanda-t-il.

Alphonse regarda l'horloge – en forme de tête de chat. Les deux enfants étaient déjà lavés, leurs devoirs faits... Peut-être Sian serait-elle d'accord pour se détendre un peu après sa rude journée...

Elle revint à ce moment précis, portant deux bols de petits suisses avec cuillère dans une main, une théière fumante et deux tasses de l'autre. Elle terminait toujours ses repas du soir avec une infusion, et avait rendu Alphonse dépendant de cette habitude. Les infusions étaient ce que sa femme réussissait le mieux, contrairement à sa cuisine, qui était beaucoup plus aléatoire.

« On fait un jeu, maman ? » redemanda Antoine, puisque son père n'avait pas répondu.

Sian posa son chargement sur la table sans renverser une goutte.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle. « Que proposez-vous ? » Elle commença à verser le thé.

« Un jeu de l'oie ! »

« Des dominos ! »

« Un monopoly ! »

« Un scrabble ! »

« Un yoki ! »

« Un poker ! »

Alphonse s'étouffa sur la première gorgée de sa tisane. Le silence tomba. Sian regarda sa fille, qui commença soudain à se demander si elle ne venait pas de faire une bêtise et ne devait pas chercher à se cacher sous la table.

« Tu sais jouer au poker ? » demanda Alphonse d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

« Oui, » répondit Sarah, les yeux baissés, les épaules voûtées, entendant tout de même la désapprobation.

« Depuis quand ? » Edward avait pourtant juré sur sa mèche de ne jamais apprendre les règles de cette vicieuse pratique aux enfants de son frère.

« J'ai appris la dernière fois qu'on est allés à Centrale, pendant les vacances. C'est monsieur Roy et ses amis qui m'ont appris, » ajouta-t-elle très vite, comme si cela l'excusait.

Sian quitta sa fille des yeux pour se tourner vers son mari. En voyant son expression – très meurtrière pour Alphonse – elle sut que Mustang était un homme mort.

« Un scrabble, » fit-elle pour décoincer la situation. « Tu vas chercher le plateau de jeu ? » proposa-t-elle à sa fille, sans être dure. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle avait été exposée aux ondes négatives du ''colonel'' comme l'appelait Edward. Il faudrait seulement lui apprendre à ne pas les laisser l'influencer. Sarah obéit aussitôt, bien heureuse de quitter momentanément la scène, tandis qu'Antoine montait sur les genoux de sa mère pour le jeu après avoir emmené son bol de son côté de la table. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas faire équipe avec papa. Quand il se mettait en colère, il faisait bien plus peur que maman en temps normal.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	16. 21h53

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Hello hello ! Par ces journées de beau temps, il fait bon vivre et écrire de la fic. Donc, nouveau chapitre._

_**W :** Un grand merci à **inukag9** (oui, Roy a dans l'ensemble une espérance de vie assez courte dans nos fics... Le pauvre... Mais c'est sa faute en même temps), **Matsuyama** (Hey ! Long time no see !), **Ayahne** (Mwaha, en fait, entre lui et Ed, c'est toujours lui qui a fait flipper les autres) et **Sabine02** (N'est ce pas ? Ils vont le regretter quand les gamins commenceront à les battre à plate couture) pour leurs reviews. Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre... Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_21h53_

* * *

><p>Edward s'allongea – s'affala – sur son lit avec un soupir. Enfin, cette journée était finie. Il allait pouvoir dormir...<p>

Déjà, il avait dû supporter Mustang presque toute la journée au téléphone.

Ensuite, les enfants avaient décidé d'être fortement insupportables ce soir, déclenchant une émeute avant le repas parce que la préparation prenait trop de temps – d'accord, Edward s'acharnait peut-être un peu trop sur la viande qu'il avait décidé de hacher à la main –, au début parce que le concombre était plus en bouillie qu'en rondelles ou en cubes – ce n'était pas sa faute si ce concombre avait la tête de Mustang -, au milieu parce que c'était injuste, Alain avait plus de riz – ils étaient même allés jusqu'à compter les grains, ce qui avait eu comme conclusion qu'en fait, c'était Alain le plus lésé des quatre -, à la fin parce qu'il n'y avait pas de dessert – c'était leur faute aussi, à manger tous les yaourts et toute la confiture au goûter -, après parce qu'ils n'avaient pas sommeil et qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher.

Edward avait réglé ça en trois parties de poker que Winry avait remportées haut la main – un pouvoir surnaturel qu'elle possédait dès qu'elle était enceinte, Edward avait pu arnaquer Mustang une fois ou deux comme ça. Devenue toute puissante, elle envoya le quatuor au lit en permettant qu'on lise une histoire. Laquelle avait été ponctuée d'interruptions – pourquoi le cheval du prince, il est toujours blanc ? Son épée, c'est un automail ? Maiheuh, Alain, tu m'écrases les cheveux ! Pourquoi la princesse, elle saute pas de sa tour pour s'enfuir ? Pourquoi elle assomme pas la sorcière ? C'est combien, beaucoup d'enfants ? Etc, etc – et avait donc duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Mais voilà, maintenant c'était fini, les enfants étaient au lit et ne sortiraient plus de leur chambre – à défaut de dormir vraiment – avant le lendemain. Edward ferma les yeux.

Dans la salle de bain à côté – qu'il avait découverte dans un état lamentable et avait séché alchimiquement – il entendait Winry qui se préparait pour la nuit : elle récurait ses mains, mettait sa chemise de nuit blanche – non, Edward, ne te mets pas à penser qu'elle est aussi translucide – détachait ses longs cheveux blond pâle, rafraîchissait son visage aux traits fins, puis saisissait sa serviette avec un mouvement gracieux de ses bras vigoureux...

Au milieu de son rêve à demi éveillé en construction – il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme ça, il devait encore se changer pour la nuit, le calvaire – Edward n'entendit pas tout de suite le hoquet qu'émit sa dulcinée. Au contraire, quand elle appela : « Ed ? » il sourit en savourant la douceur de sa voix et la musicalité de son ton lorsqu'elle prononçait cette simple syllabe. Il la vit presque, murmurant son nom et se penchant vers lui avec tendresse...

« Edward ! »

Son fantasme vola en éclats au ton nettement plus strident. Elle devait avoir besoin d'aide.

Avec un gémissement, Edward se leva, puis clopina jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain en se sentant l'âme d'un zombie courbatu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Winry, bel et bien dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, lourdement appuyée sur le lavabo, l'autre main pressée sur son ventre. Elle leva son visage vers lui, et il était un peu trop tiré.

« Eh, fit-elle avec un faible sourire. Notre petit dernier a décidé de sortir voir le monde. »

Dans la tête d'Edward, tout devint blanc. Court-circuit total.

Puis tout se réenclencha, comme un automail qu'on reconnecte.

« Branle-bas le combat ! brailla-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre la plus proche. Tout le monde sur le pont ! »

Il alluma la lumière, faisant crier Alain et grogner Tristan qui, par miracle, était déjà au pays des rêves, saisit un sac et y fourra à la va-vite quelques affaires, avant de répéter l'opération chez Louise – qui sursauta – et Gaël – qui le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Prenez vite vos affaires, vous allez chez Al !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Alain, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'aider son père à préparer un sac, passant par la salle de bain sans remarquer la pâleur de sa mère qui respirait à grandes goulées mesurées, le front légèrement baigné de sueur.

« Vous avez un petit frère ou une petite soeur en route ! » hurla Edward, déjà en bas avec sa veste et ses chaussures pour sortir la voiture du garage et la mettre devant la porte d'entrée pour que Winry n'ait que quelques mètres à faire pour s'installer.

Un jour, Edward avait trébuché et donné un coup de pied accidentel dans une fourmilière. L'agitation qui en avait suivi n'était rien comparée à ce que son annonce engendra.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... (suspense !)<em>


	17. 22h22

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Eh non, ce n'est pas une blague ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Sans trop de retard ! Miracle !_

_**W : **Comme toujours, un grand merci à nos lecteurs et lectrices. A **inukag9** : Ben oui, bien sûr qu'il fallait que ça arrive maintenant et pas un autre jour, sinon ce serait pas drôle :p A **Matsuyama** : Diantre, que de connaissances sur le processus de l'accouchement ! Les nôtres ne sont pas aussi étendues, essentiellement basées sur les dires de notre mère et sur des cours de bio, qui nous ont donné l'impression que les contractions étaient les premières à rappliquer. ^^ A **Sabine02** : Mais non voyons, c'est une journée tout à fait normale. On en conclut qu'Ed a pris l'habitude de ne pas dormir – ou alors seulement pendant sa sieste au bureau ;) A part ça, voilà le chapitre. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_22h22_

* * *

><p>Alphonse était confortablement à demi allongé sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre en même temps que sa femme Sian, qui s'était installée sur ses genoux – de l'avantage d'être petite et d'avoir un mari grand.<p>

Tout était calme. La partie de scrabble s'était terminée avec la victoire écrasante de l'équipe Sian / Antoine, même si lui-même et Sarah avaient placé quelques beaux mots. Puis les enfants, visiblement fatigués, étaient allés se coucher dans faire d'histoire, leur laissant une soirée paisible. La plupart des chats avaient disparu également, à l'exception des deux plus jeunes qui semblaient assoupis sur le fauteuil en face et de Jin, qui attendait toujours ses maîtres pour aller dormir. Alphonse se disait d'ailleurs qu'il devrait peut-être aller se coucher, puisqu'il relisait la même phrase pour la cinquième fois sans la comprendre, trop concentré sur le parfum des cheveux de sa femme dont il cherchait à identifier les éléments pour donner un sens aux caractères écrits sur le papier. Peut-être Sian était-elle sans un était à peu près semblable, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tourné de page depuis dix bonnes minutes. Peut-être en effet allaient-ils se coucher...

Au moment précis où il pensait cela, il entendit les pneus d'une voiture crisser violemment dans la rue, faisant éclater leur petite bulle de silence, car ce bruit fut suivi de claquements de portières, d'exclamations fortes et précipitées, puis d'une sonnerie stridente.

Alphonse croisa la regard de sa femme. C'était chez eux qu'on avait sonné. À cette heure ?

Intrigué, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'on avait presque aussitôt commencé à cogner, émettant des sons étrangement... métalliques. Mais c'était qu'on allait réveiller ses enfants ! Songea Alphonse en ouvrant la porte, prêt à faire des reproches au(x) perturbateur(s).

La vue de son frère, échevelé, l'air fou, sa veste mal enfilée, le laissa sans voix. Edward lui cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible tant il le dit vite – Alphonse perçut les mots : ''Winry'', ''hôpital'' et ''gosses''. L'instant d'après, son frère avait fait volte-face et était retourné dans sa voiture où Alphonse entraperçut à peine une Winry à l'air malade avant que l'engin ne redémarrât en trombe, le laissant seul... avec ses quatre neveux qui le regardaient en silence, l'air d'avoir peur d'être jetés dehors.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité complète. Puis :

« Tristan ! Alain ! »

La mine réjouie, toute sa fatigue envolée, Sarah dévala les escaliers à grands bruits pour accueillir ses cousins. Alphonse repéra également Antoine perché en haut. Les deux devaient avoir entendu le vacarme et être venus voir ce qui se passait, poussés par la curiosité.

« Dites, j'ai un nouveau livre sur l'alchimie ! s'exclama Sarah, toute enjouée, sans demander un seul instant pourquoi ses cousins étaient là à plus de dix heures et demie du soir, semblant croire que la journée recommençait. Vous voulez que je vous montre ? »

L'instant d'après, avec des approbations enthousiastes, les deux garçons s'étaient invités et montaient les escaliers après avoir balancé sans cérémonie leurs chaussures dans l'entrée. Sarah s'arrêta net au milieu des marches qu'elle remontait et se retourna.

« Tu viens, Louise ? T'es assez grande maintenant, on va t'apprendre ! »

La fillette se joignit aussitôt au trio, associant son lot de cris exaltés. Alphonse, un peu dépassé par les événements, eut un soupir. Au moins, il y en avait _un_ qui restait calme, probablement déstabilisé par ce qui arrivait à sa mère. Il se retourna vers Gaël.

Mais Gaël n'était plus devant la porte.

Baissant les yeux, Alphonse vit ses petites chaussures jetées dans un coin. Il regarda derrière lui, pour croiser non des yeux bruns, si semblables à ceux de sa propre mère, Trisha, mais les yeux noirs de sa femme, intrigués. Aucune trace de Gaël. Antoine avait aussi disparu de son poste d'observation.

« Winry a commencé le travail, expliqua Alphonse à Sian en fermant la porte.

- Ah, » fit-elle, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond au son d'une petite explosion à l'étage, suivie de cris, de rires et autres exclamations. Les expériences alchimiques avaient commencé.

Juste après se fit entendre un miaulement plaintif et effrayé, suivi de pas de course. Gaël et Antoine étaient partis en chasse des chats, pour vérifier qu'aucun n'avait été remplacé par l'ennemi.

Alphonse ferma les yeux. Technique de relaxation xinoise. Et dire que ses enfants étaient _couchés_ et _dormaient_. Et dire que lui aussi avait été _sur le point_ d'aller dormir.

Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de tuer son frère.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	18. 22h53

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Hello ! En cette journée stressante de devoir citoyen, nous cherchons à nous distraire et donc postons le chapitre suivant. Fort court, malheureusement, mais nécessaire. Nous en sommes désolées..._

_**W :** Et nous en profitons pour remercier encore et toujours nos lecteurs, lectrices, commentateurs et commentatrices. A **inukag9 :** Mais si mais si, dormir, Alphonse n'avait que les plus pures intentions du monde en tête. Après tout, ils ont trouvé Antoine dans un chou et Sarah dans une rose, pas vrai ? A **Matsuyama :** Tu sais comment Alphonse fonctionne : quelque chose arrive, Edward est présumé coupable jusqu'à ce que son innocence soit prouvée. À **Sabine02 :** C'est sûr qu'Edward sera suffisamment préoccupé sans en plus avoir besoin de s'inquiéter du désordre que les gosses pourraient mettre à l'hôpital. Donc Alphonse est la parfait solution ! Il devrait être flatté. Et à **Ariane :** Super contentes que la fic te plaise et te fasse rire – c'est le but ! Et nous encourageons la réécriture des contes dans une perspective plus moderne et égalitaire. Quant à la femme d'Alphonse, non, ce n'est pas May (elle nous énerve un peu et a un rôle à remplir à Xian pour réhabiliter son clan, nous avons dit). C'est un personnage que nous avons créé (OC : own character) dans une fic écrite avant la fin du manga (« Alliance à Distance », postée sur le site si tu es curieuse) et que nous gardons d'une fic à l'autre parce qu'on l'aime bien. ;)_

_Cela étant dit, voici le chapitre – enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_22h53_

* * *

><p>Edward ''conduisait'' sa voiture en urgence vers l'hôpital de Resembool qui, bien sûr, était à l'autre bout de la ville. Bien sûr, il tombait sur tous les feux rouges, et bien sûr il y avait une tonne de monde sur les routes, malgré l'heure tardive. Inutile de dire que la panique agissait légèrement comme un miroir déformant sur son évaluation des nombres.<p>

''Par chance'', Edward était un alchimiste.

« Mais tu vas me laisser passer, oui, couillon ? » hurla-t-il à l'intention d'un camion qui tournait lentement, lui bloquant le passage. Montant à moitié sur le trottoir, heureusement désert, déviant le lampadaire dans un flash lumineux, puis donnant un violent coup de volant pour revenir sur la route, derrière le poids lourd, il continua sa route sans même ralentir.

Lorsqu'il faillit écraser une petite vieille, une main jaillit du mur pour la tirer brusquement en arrière.

Il grilla un nombre indéterminé de priorités à grands coups de klaxon, auquel répondit la symphonie orchestrée de ces instruments au son délicat.

Quand il en eut assez de tomber sur les feux rouges, il modifia très légèrement l'architecture de la ville et se mit à transmuter des ponts pour passer sans avoir d'accident. Ça l'aurait trop retardé.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien à faire des voitures de police qui se multipliaient derrière lui. Leurs gyrophares l'aidaient même mieux voir la route.

Quant à Winry, ballottée entre ses douloureuses contractions, elle aurait bien aimé lui signaler qu'elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de renchérir sur sa nausée. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à donner voix à ses protestations, qui d'ailleurs se seraient perdues entre les sirènes de police, les craquements alchimiques, les crissements de pneus, le rugissement du moteur, le concert de klaxons. Pourquoi était-ce toujours comme ça ?

« Dégageeeeeeez ! »

Ah, évidemment. Elle avait oublié les braillements d'Edward.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... (assez vite, promis)<em>


	19. 1h14

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Hello ! Désolées pour le retard, la fin de l'année est toujours overbookée. Et en plus on parie que vous, au moins, vous êtes en vacances. Sachez que tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ;-; _

_**W :** Merci encore une fois à tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent de lire cette fic et prennent le temps de commenter. Sans plus attendre, le chapitre – l'avant-dernier, aussi longues soient-elles, les journées ont tout de même un nombre défini d'heures..._

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_1h14_

* * *

><p>Alphonse s'écroula sur le canapé déplié en lit. Enfin, <em>enfin<em>, la bande d'affreux surexcités s'était mise au lit et semblait encline à dormir. Enfin, il allait lui aussi pouvoir pioncer.

Paradis.

À côté de lui, il entendit sa femme s'asseoir, faisant claquer un ressort, puis soupirer. _Soupirer_. Preuve qu'elle aussi commençait à être vraiment fatiguée.

Il fallait dire que mettre les gamins au lit avait été toute une histoire. Le temps qu'ils missent la main sur Gaël et Antoine – qu'ils avaient jugés plus faciles à flanquer au pieu, à tort, et qui s'échappaient plus facilement en tirant profit de leur petite taille – l'ensemble des chats avaient fui la maison, pris tous en même temps de l'envie de faire leur balade nocturne, même pour les plus paresseux, même Jin, qui d'habitude dormait un peu au pied du lit de ses maîtres avant de se faufiler dehors par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte – cela pouvait être pénible pendant l'hiver à cause du froid, mais Alphonse trouvait le cocon de couvertures dans lequel il dormait avec sa femme blottie contre lui tout à fait apte à compenser.

Cependant, attraper Gaël et Antoine n'avait pas suffi.

Il avait fallu réorganiser les chambres, et Sian avait sagement proposé de faire dormir les quatre plus petits dans le grand lit – deux du côté de la tête, deux du côté du pied. Gaël et Antoine, ravis par cette idée, furent prêts en un clin d'oeil, et tout alla bien jusqu'au moment où Gaël se souvint qu'il fallait absolument se brosser les dents avant d'aller dormir – oubliant qu'il l'avait déjà fait ce soir-là, et était censé seulement se recoucher – et se mit à piquer une crise parce que sa brosse à dents était introuvable, probablement oubliée chez lui. S'ensuivirent des sanglots déchirants, Gaël réclamant sa maman qui savait toujours où étaient ses affaires.

Sian sauva la situation en lui offrant une brosse à dents neuve et en lui disant que c'était pour le récompenser d'avoir rempli sa mission d'identification des chats. D'où elle avait sorti cette idée qui marcha à merveille – Gaël n'avait jamais été aussi fier de se brosser les dents – Alphonse l'ignorait, mais il fut indigné qu'elle n'engueulât pas le gamin pour le comportement infâme qu'il avait eu envers ses chatounets adorés et semblât presque l'encourager à recommencer. Pourtant, il garda sa remarque pour plus tard : il y avait plus urgent.

Ce fut tout une scène également pour arrêter les expériences alchimiques et séparer le quatuor destructeur, Sarah se plaignant que ses cousins ne venaient jamais à la maison, que Louise commençait tout juste à comprendre, que c'était idiot de dormir quand on avait pas sommeil et plein de choses à faire.

Heureusement pour lui, l'envie de dormir rendit Alphonse intraitable.

Après de nombreuses tentatives pour se soustraire à l'ordre, Louise et Alain rejoignirent Gaël et Antoine, déjà endormis – enfin – tandis que Sarah et Tristan grognaient en prenant les deux lits simples. Alphonse repassa trois fois par leur chambre, les surprenant deux fois en train de recommencer à dessiner des cercles de transmutation. La troisième fois, _enfin_, tout semblait en ordre.

Il espérait juste, maintenant qu'ils étaient allongés dans le canapé-lit fait vite et bien par Sian pendant qu'il gérait les alchimistes novices, qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant et n'allaient pas faire s'écrouler la maison deux minutes plus tard. Il aurait trop de mal à réagir, il ne pouvait penser qu'à deux choses : fatigué, dormir, fatigué, dormir, fatigué, dor...

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	20. 2h17

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour bonjour ! En cette belle fin de journée, nous vous présentons le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas là la fin des péripéties de cette version de la famille Elric. Une suite se passant quelques années plus tard devrait suivre bientôt..._

_**W :** Nous en profitons pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout malgré les (longues) interruptions ainsi que ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Nous sommes vraiment contentes de savoir quand l'histoire vous plaît et si les personnages vous paraissent convaincants, que ce soient les originaux ou les nouveaux venus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de nouveaux venus... On vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Une Journée chez les Elric<em>

_2h17_

* * *

><p>Un téléphone sonnait, sonnait, sonnait. De façon si stridente que cela vrillait les tympans engourdis d'Alphonse, et sans doute de sa femme, si bien qu'il se leva pesamment juste pour le faire taire.<p>

Ses yeux lui semblaient gluants et deux fois plus gros qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait également ce goût désagréable et amer au fond de la gorge qu'on a quand on est réveillé et qu'on crève de sommeil. Il vit l'heure à travers le brouillard de son champ de vision.

D'accord, s'il se sentait mal, c'était normal.

Il se tourna brièvement vers le canapé-lit pour y voir la forme de sa femme, roulée en une petite boule. Elle prenait si peu de place... et semblait si peu dérangée par ces sons atroces de torture à répétition.

Injustice.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit également Jin sauter du rebord de la fenêtre, de retour de sa tournée nocturne. Comment pouvait-il être aussi dynamique à cette heure ?

Double injustice.

Abruti de sommeil et assommé de fatigue, Alphonse marche avec une raideur digne de son ancienne armure jusqu'au monstre braillant. À côté de ça, les pires cris de Sarah ou Antoine étaient une douce musique.

« Gheuh ? fit-il dans le combiné, comme toute personne normale réveillée une heure après avoir commencé sa nuit de sommeil.

- Al ! » répondit une voix étrange, étranglée, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son frère dans ses jours de joie excessive. Il continua, d'ailleurs, expliquant la raison de sa félicité. « Ce sont des jumelles, Al ! »

Et ce suivi d'un d'un son encore plus étrange, qui tenait du cri et du gémissement. Edward semblait prêt à s'évanouir sous le poids de tant de bonheur. Alphonse, de son côté, avait des problèmes de connexion dans son cerveau endormi. L'information se perdit plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à bon port, sans qu'il parvînt à en mesurer encore les implications.

« C'est merveilleux, Edward, » dit-il d'une voix stupide, trop zombie pour se mettre en colère.

Son frère rit, puis dit : « Je te laisse, faut que j'aille les revoir. Des jumelles, Al, des jumelles ! Elles ont les yeux bleus de Winry, j'en suis sûr ! »

Un éclair se produisit chez Alphonse, une connexion miraculeuse. Cela le réveilla presque entièrement.

« Attends, Ed ! parvint-il à articuler.

- Mh ?

- As-tu prévenu Roy ?

- Mustang ? Non, pas encore. » Une pause, puis d'un ton boudeur : « Il va encore m'envoyer sur les roses et se moquer de mes deux petits anges... »

Un nouveau-né était toujours angélique pour Edward. Ce n'était qu'après quelques semaines qu'il déchantait.

« Appelle-le maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. S'il se moque, c'est juste sa façon de le cacher. Je t'assure, il serait malade à l'idée que tu aies attendu jusqu'à demain pour le lui dire. »

Alphonse tenait sa vengeance.

« T'es sûr ? » Edward semblait dubitatif. À juste titre.

« _Absolument_. » Alphonse articula avec délectation. Vengeance, vengeance.

« D'accord, je vais l'appeler, alors. » Il semblait aussi dépassé par les événements. Alphonse l'était bien plus, sans le paraître.

« C'est ça, Ed. Je vais te laisser. Je suis très heureux pour toi. »

Alphonse _vit_ le sourire rayonnant et bêta de son frère réapparaître, même de là où il était. Lui-même en sourit presque. Il raccrocha son combiné. Et son presque sourire disparut quand il aperçut six paires d'yeux qui l'épiaient avec curiosité, du haut de l'escalier, par dessus et par dessous la rampe. Oh, non...

« Ce n'est pas une, mais deux petites soeurs que vous avez, » dit Sian, apparaissant au secours d'Alphonse comme son ange gardien – et lui ne déchantait pas. Sian continua : « Maintenant, je veux voir tout le monde au lit et endormi dans trente secondes. Sinon, vous allez déguster, demain. »

La masse des enfants, prenant ceci comme une menace et non comme l'exposition objective de leur état au cours de la prochaine journée d'école – que c'était sans doute, Alphonse en était sûr, sa femme n'était pas si cruelle – fondit comme neige au soleil. Il y eut des bruits de pas, de portes qui claquent, puis plus rien. Pour un peu, Alphonse se serait mis à genoux pour bénir cette apparition divine. Mais quelque chose était passé à travers sa brume cervicale, quelque chose qui le retint.

Bien des années auparavant, avant de rencontrer celle qui devait devenir son épouse adorée, il l'avait soupçonnée d'être une infâme sorcière xinoise envoûtant les gens pour atteindre ses objectifs. Cette suspicion, depuis longtemps disparue pour être remplacée par de l'idolâtrie, revenait soudain à pas de loup.

« Tu savais, fit Alphonse d'un ton à demi accusateur.

- Oui, répondit sa femme, du haut de sa petite taille. C'est moi qui ai suivi la grossesse de Winry, je te rappelle. »

Aucune trace de culpabilité.

« Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? Tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ? » Comme s'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe. Ce qui était très probablement le cas.

« Non.

- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Alphonse était indigné de ce manque de confiance et de sincérité.

« Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir pour avoir la surprise, et que, si tu avais été au courant, tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de faire des sous-entendus de moins en moins discrets pour voir jusqu'à où ils ne se rendraient compte de rien. »

Bien des années auparavant, avant de rencontrer celle qui devait devenir son épouse adorée, Alphonse avait pour seule obsession de caser Edward et Winry ensemble, s'amusant et s'agaçant du fait qu'ils ne remarquassent rien, même quand il agitait des panneaux devant eux. Sa femme, qui le connaissait trop bien, savait pertinemment qu'il avait pris goût à ce jeu de demi-mots. Un peu trop, même.

Il se détourna, l'air furax, mais surtout vexé d'avoir été percé à jour ainsi, si facilement et si complètement.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'ex-sorcière savait très bien gérer ce genre de situations. Très vite, il la sentit se coller contre son dos et l'entourer de ses bras, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle. Il percevait le tissu de sa chemise de nuit de soie xinoise qui lui allait _si_ bien et sut que sa bouderie faiblissait déjà.

« Mon chéri, » fit-elle avec _cette_ voix.

La bouderie était en voie de perdre la partie.

« Dis... » continua-t-elle, plus bas encore. Puis, faisant montre de cette bizarrerie extrême, étrange et surprenante qui la prenait parfois – rechute peut-être dans les xinoiseries – et faisait souvent défaillir Alphonse, elle ajouta : « Si on en avait un troisième ? »

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que ça vous a plu ;)<em>


End file.
